CLSeries number 1
by Blue Moon Moments
Summary: Cooking lessons series: SesshXRin #1 Chasing Cute Confections -Modern AU/ooc olderrinxsess Rin wants to create something special for Kagome's baby shower, so she asks Sessh for help, even if it means working with him in close quarters where she is uncomfortable with the idea of her old crush teaching her,sending her on a trip down memory lane for all the times she ran into Sessh..


_I've seen enough cyber bullying on the internet worldwide against SesshXOlderRin fans, and it only encourages me more to think of new stories of them! They make a great couple! In this one, while it is a sort of AU, its more of an experiment that just popped into my brain to see where it would go since the last one got interesting reviews...so here's an __**experimental fairytale one-shot**__...please rate and review, be kind, honest, and if you do want to argue (please don't do it on the public page with no evidence, or facts, or disrespect to the original creator!) be understanding and professional with your criticism._

* * *

5-day_ One-shot writing challenge while being ill! Weird experiment yes, but so much was swimming in my head I had to write it down...now it is all here...oh what the heck...sorry if it is messy, but man did this one simple story go all over the place LOL Please feel free to criticize, not my best work while having a headcold, decongestion, stomach flu, and allergies...all at the same time! enjoy..._

* * *

_Warning: Slight OOC_

* * *

Cooking lessons series: SesshXRin #1 Chasing Cute Confections - Modern AU Older RinxSessh

Rin wants to create something special for Kagome's baby shower, so she asks Sessh for help, even if it means working with him in close quarters where she is uncomfortable with the idea of her old crush teaching her...sending her on a trip down memory lane for all the times she ran into Sessh...trying to figure out her own feelings as well as his...

* * *

"It's just for today, it's just for today, it's just for today..."

Rin repeated over and over again in her head as she rode the elevator to the penthouse floor of the apartment complex, once there she would receive a private lesson in baking special treats for her best friend Kagome's baby shower in two weeks. As honored as she was for the opportunity, she was also dreading meeting her instructor of the day.

"What's the matter with me?" she groaned and clutched a fist to her forehead.

It's just Sesshomaru! Her best friend's husband's older _hot_ half-brother, that she had the unfortunate experience of crushing on in school...multiple times!

Leaning against the elevator wall, she groaned and clutched her forehead at the old memories of running into the older male her whole life growing up.

...

In elementary school she had slipped on a puddle of water and skidded into the older classman's long leg, which not only made her new school outfit wet, but had caused the attractive boy to give her stern looks since day one. He was a few years older, but had skipped a grade due to how smart he was, and he knew it too.

She was just a small stuttering 3rd grader whom at the time struggled with lisp due to recovering from the trauma of losing her parents and older brothers in a car accident, the only thing she could do was get up quickly and run away.

Her aunt Kaede was kind enough to take her in when her family died, and while she was shy, she did have good friends like Kana and Kohaku in her class. But her best friends were Kagome and Sango (Kohku's older sister) who were always understanding and kind. Even if all three were an age or two difference from each other, they still met up and supported one another like close sisters, not caring that the status quo thought them unorthodox in their group.

...

If only she hadn't been so clumsy growing up! She banged her head back gently against the wall as she thought over the years she wanted to apologize properly to the handsome older boy. She wasn't at all intimidated by him because of his high power levels of a dog demon, or his family's rich status, she just never could find the right words when it came to him! He was smart, good-looking, graceful, bold, mature, honest to a fault, determined, calming, and everyone looked up to him like an uplifted leader without him asking for it! Compared to him she was a nobody.

...

Rin remembered the rest of her embarrassing encounters; the lisp in elementary school, the nerdy reading glasses in Jr. High (which casued her to run into him again during lunch), then the annoying often loose purple braces in high school (she could barely talk let alone apologize properly for the multiple times she ran into him in the school library)...why did she have to look and act like such a geek growing up?

It was bad enough that she was shy and hardly spoke to people whom were not her friends, and the teasing she got from the Sesshomaru fangirls club was so annoying she almost snapped at them several times. Why did they always choose her as their target anyways, she wasn't part of their idol's small group of followers so why tease her the most? High School was not an easy time for her, but she did want to make things easier on her aunt, so she and Kagome studied hard to skip a few grades to be in the same class as Sango.

Rin had hoped that the extra work would distract her and that the hopes of a new change of scenery would help her get over her crush. Kagome and Sango sympathized and encouraged her in her studies. It was hard, but she passed her tests with better scores and received a full scholarship to the same school as her friends!

...

She had been very excited asshe and the girls celebrated by making plans to graduate together early and go off to a great University to reach their dreams!

Sango wanted to continue the art of demon slaying that her family carried on each generation, and join a special police squad in Kyoto once she passed.

Kagome knew her inherited miko powers needed to be perfected and wanted to help use her skills in the acceptance of demons, humans, and hayous in society.

Rin wasn't too sure about what her life would entitle, but since her aunt was successful herbologist, she knew that she would enjoy the field as well and help her elderly aunt. Her excitement soon became dread when on the first day of school she had run into her crush, again...

...

_Flashback..._

_"Hhhhhmmm, class A-2 sthhould be thhhis way-Ouchhhh!" Younger Rin (recently turned age 14) landed on her bottom in a heap on the floor, her private school navy blue skirt riding up her legs and her school papers fluttering all over the title floor around her. _

_Readjusting her reading glasses she looked up at the hard person she had run into, inwardly groaning to the magnificent sight before her. It didn't matter how much taller, older, or differently clothed Sesshomaru Tashio looked, he was always a heavenly sight. And he was looking down, right at her! One of her papers flew and landed on her head, blocking the vision and her blush. 'I'm so dead! Now I look more like a loser...' she inwardly groaned and sighed before someone lifted the paper from her face._

_Rin's mouth went dry fast at the close proximity of Sesshomaru's face in front of hers, he had kneeled down his tall frame to lift the paper from her face and stare a few inches from her! His amber eyes up close were intense to stare at, but there was rather softened tone to them as they looked straight into her dark orbs. She had never seen his face this up-close before, she was able to see more of his cool demonic markings of high rank as a demon! The blue crescent moon on his forehead, and the four red stripes on his cheeks. His silver white hair had grown longer and wild bangs now covered his forehead, the rest of his mane was pulled back into a small braid that rested over one of this shoulders. What really got her attention was his fluffy white monoko tail resting on his other shoulder, it too was growing longer every semester. Her fingers itched to touch it but she dared not move since her gaze was trapped by his. How long had they been sitting there in the hallway? _

_"You alright, Takashi-chan?"_

_His soft voice broke whatever spell she was under, what was he saying? Oh, that's right, he always addressed her by her last name, such a polite gentleman! _

_Gulping nervously, Rin felt her face get warm before she quickly scrambled to gather the tossed paper and books around her, "I-I ttthhhssorry!" _

_How she wished her braces didn't make her words slur, it was like having lisp all over again! Quickly gathering what she could before getting to her feet and hiding part of face in her bangs she turned to leave and not embarrass herself more._

_"Takashi-chan?" She turned and looked up to see the rest of her papers and one of her notebooks in his pale hand being given to her, how did he gather them so fast? Right, he's a pure dog demon, no wonder she didn't hear him. _

_She bowed her head and thanked him before taking her papers and book back to neatly fold them back into a somewhat organized pile in her arms._

_"Where are you going Takashi-chan?" She looked surprised that he even asked her a question. Lowering her head so her long dark brunette hair would hide her flaming cheeks, "C-Class Aaa-2 (clears throat) Class A-2."_

_He lifted up a long arm where she saw more red demonic markings etched over his knuckles, "It this way, follow me." _

_Moving her feet to keep up with his longer strides she tried to hide her red face and not look up in surprise at him. _

_'He's so polite, that's probably why he's helping me, out of pity for all those times running into him...I didn't think he would be at the exact same school...he does look good with the new braid...No! No! No!...bad thoughts! No looking...could this day get any worse?' _

_Her thoughts were interrupted when the taller man stopped and silently slide the door open for her to enter, always the gentleman. She wanted to sigh for his kindness towards her, but shook it off as she thanked him and headed into her class. _

_Quickly grabbing a seat in the front of the classroom (which she always did to pay attention more and ask questions), she sighed in relief as she organized her books and papers better on her desk. This is where she can focus and feel better, classrooms were safe from distractions! She smiled at Sango who arrived and felt much better, before returning to organizing her books and papers._

_She was so focused on her task she barely heard the sensei enter the room, "Get comfortable everyone! No seat changing for the rest of the semester! This way I can remember everyone's name and faces!" _

_Rin looked up and readjusted her glasses to smile at Sango on her right side giving her a thumbs up for making it into advanced history class with her, they had already agreed to be partners if there were any class projects. _

_However, her warm smile melted in surprise to whom was sitting on her left by the windows. _

_Sesshomaru Tashio?! _

_What was he doing in her class?! Yes, he was smart and this class was advanced level history, but did he have to sit next to her of all people? _

_As if sensing her glance, he slightly turned his head to look at her with the same stoic expression he always wore, but his gold eyes made her toes curl and skin feel hot._

_Why did he stare at her like that?! _

_Quickly looking away she lowered her head to her notebook to softly moan, 'Why does this happen to me? Can't I live a simple peaceful life with no guys to distract me? I'm way too young for this...why me?'_

_..._

Rin came out of her flashback in time to see the elevator doors open to the top floor, great... She fixed the shoulder bag on her arm and walked down the hallway to the main red door that would lead to the penthouse. She checked her watch, she was a half-hour early! Maybe there was a chance of escape? She could write a note to leave on the door, saying she changed her mind and would just buy dessert!

Sighing, Rin slouched down against the wall next to her bag, why was she such a coward?

Pulling her knees up to rest against her head, she recalled how she worked herself hard to both avoid Sesshomaru and tackle her studies quickly so she could take the entrance exams into college sooner. Kagome and Sango were shocked and disappointed that their little sister didn't want to graduate with them anymore, but she promised them that she would help with making the arrangements for them to rent an apartment together after she found a job.

They did warn her that she shouldn't let a man get in the way of her studies and control her life, but she told them that it wasn't because of her crush that she was making all the new changes. If anything her fears of embarrassing herself more only made her more determined to finish school to help her aunt and her friends. She'll have time for a life once everything was settled, she knew she didn't need a man to be content, but it still hurt to know that she was once again avoiding her crush.

Yet, it had to be done if she wanted to make life easier for herself and her loved ones. Plus Sesshomaru didn't know nor care so why involve him anyways, you can't blame someone for simply existing.

...

Things had gotten a good start once she had finished all the exams and got a scholarship into Tokyo University, the selection committee liked the fact that a sweet little teenager was determined to major in botany and herbology. She was also offered a part-time job at a tea house owned by an old friend of Kaede's named Myoga, a flea demon who could transform into a bigger or smaller version of himself. His wife lady Shoga, another flea, was harsh on her lazy husband at times, but was a very kind and gentle soul who loved Rin immediately as a grand-daughter.

The first two semesters were not easy, but Rin felt herself becoming more confident in the different environment. The teachers were all kind to her (even the strict ones couldn't resist her innocent charm and brilliant mind), and some of her classmates didn't mind her in the least. Not everyone acted like mature adults, but she didn't mind because now there was nobody to bother her from her studies.

Of course, the other reason no one disrupted her her was because of her two bodyguards, Miroku and Inuyasha. Both older men were family friends of Myoga whom delivered supplies to the tea house, and Inuyasha was studying to be a business major at the same school as her. Miroku was also an older student, and he was working as a TA (teaching assistant) in one of her biology classes, which made her class work easier to understand with her own free tutor. After meeting her at the tea house and learning that she was attending the same school as them, the two men took to her like a pair of protective older brothers to their new kid sister. They told her since her first day at the tea house to let them know if anyone bugged her (mostly males, demon or otherwise) so they would put them out of their misery!

Rin once again found herself not that impressed with the normal (or abnormal) college guys on and off campus, but she quietly blamed Sesshomaru for that one. How does one look at a guy near her age that is a young and simply cute boy after nearly experiencing what an older handsome man impacted in her life? But she couldn't blame him, he didn't do it on purpose! Even though a lot of things reminded her of her old crush, she did whatever she could to push the familiar face in the back of her mind.

...

Rin smiled and took out her wallet to look at pictures that were taken during her first full year and third semester of college, if had been like a fresh new start in life! She was learning at a good school, working at a nice quiet job she liked, had great friends that accepted her despite her younger age, and she was planning to graduate before the age of 25 with a masters! Why did she look nervous in some of the pictures?

She sighed and bumped the back of her head against the wall by the door, because a familiar face showed up!

...

_Flashback_

_Rin smiled as she walked to her apartment a few blocks away from the tea house, she was glad both locations were in the outer city area so it in a much quieter side with clean neighborhoods and parks. She breathed in the smells of the sakura trees blooming and the flowers blossoming in people's yards as she took slow careful steps to be mindful of the kimono she was wearing. _

_Every month lady Shoga insisted that Rin would barrow one of her older kimonos to wear for work while serving tea and sake. She and her husband agreed that dolling her up not only made her look adorable, but brought in new customers as well. _

_She carefully stepped over a crack in the sidewalk with her wooden sandals, remembering to be careful. The kimono that she had been given to wear was a spring time light pink with red and lavender flowers and butterflies all over it, the obi was a creamy white to contrast with light pink cherry blossoms all over. To add more to the spring time affect, lady Shoga had delightfully pulled her long straight dark hair into a series of buns on her head to be held by flowery hairclips with a couple of pink ribbon hair pins shaped into butterflies. _

_Rin hated to admit it, but it felt nice to dress up and have someone pamper her once in a while. She didn't even recognize herself whenever she looked in the mirror whenever the make-over was done. She had grown taller since she transferred from high school over a year ago, Her long hair was now down to her waist with a few curls at the end, and her body had also rounded out with full curves that delighted Kagome and Sango saying that she was blossoming into a woman better than they expected. _

_Yes, Kagome and Sango had graduated and moved in with her in their own shared apartment where they studied and hung out better than before. Since they were in college now, they could be more flexible with their schedules and plan out girl's nights once a week to go out to dinner or watch a movie. _

_Tonight was different though, it was Friday, and Rin had put together a home cooked dinner night that they would have once a month where she would invite her guy friends (Inuyasha and Miroku) to hang out with her girl friends. She giggled knowing after her first semester, her best friends had insisted that they meet her 'big brother body guards' that looked out for her at work and school to make sure they were legit. What had shocked everybody was that, well, the guys ended up liking the other girls. _

_Rin soon became the 'middle-man' in a lot of information between the four since each was curious about the other, this new role became very entertaining to her._

_Sango didn't want to have anything to do with Miroku when she first met him, he had immediantly confessed on bended knee that he loved her and asked her to bare his children after introducing himself. In her shock the poor woman hadn't noticed the older man reach to rub her behind, which earned him a slap in the face, but this never did discourage the TA from pursuing her with new flirty compliments and flowers every time he ran into her. Sango accused him of stalking her on multiple occasions, but would still blush prettily whenever she got a new bouquet each week with a smile. _

_Kagome and Inuyasha had a rocky start as well, both were very protective over Rin and constantly argued about what was best for her. Kagome insisted that Rin was old enough to date if any of the single customers at the tea shop would ask her, and Inuyasha pointed out that Rin wasn't even in in her twenties yet and needed to learn more about life first before settling down. Plus, he didn't want his kid sister hurt by some college pervert who would have no problem robbing the cradle. Over time, they argued less and less about big issues, and Rin later on convinced them to go out and see what would happen. After that, the two were an odd yet official couple that now held hands and blushed whenever the group would tease them. _

_Rin opened the wooden gate leading to the apartment complex with excited anticipation to see her dear friends and relax after a long week. Plus, there was new tradition that she insisted that the guys do for them every time they came over, bring dessert! She couldn't wait! Maybe there would be something with fresh fruit, it was the beginning of spring after all and she loved fresh berries with cream! _

_They always brought something absolutely delicious every time, but Inuyasha refused to tell her where they got it from no matter how much Rin begged him with puppy-like eyes._

_Sure, she and the girls were good cooks; Kagome cooked breakfast dishes, Rin made tasty lunches and tea time treats, and Sango would put together dinners from organic ingredients curtsey of lady Shoga and Kaede. However, they still couldn't bake any fancy dessert outside of a box of brownie mix. _

_Rin pulled her key from a patterned drawstring bag on her wrist and opened the door to hear what she was expecting, Sango shooing Miroku out of the kitchen with a spatula and Kagome arguing with Inuyasha to not hold her from behind while she set the table. Rin softly closed the door behind her to lock it before removing her shoes on the tatami mat before entering the bigger apartment. _

_"Hello! I'm back you guys!" _

_Miroku greeted her first with a giant bear-hug, "RIN-CHAN! You look so adorable and cute! Sango-chan, get the camera! I want babies that grow up to look just like this!" _

_Sango poked her head out of the kitchen to bend a metal spoon in her bare hand as her face took on a scary angry look, "WHAT WAS THAT?" _

_Miroku patted Rin on the head and gave a hopeless laugh to the mad woman, "Sango-dearest, I meant that whatever children I have with you would be beautiful, but would it hurt to have many girls that look as cute as our little Rin-chan?" _

_His answer was a bent metal spoon hitting him accurately between the eyes, causing him to fall over on the wood floor with a goofy grin on his face. _

_Sango dusted off her hands and smiled, all anger vanished from her face, "I'll still get the camera, Rin-chan you do look very pretty!" _

_Rin lifted her hands in the air in defense, "Oh! No, no, please it's ok! Really!" _

_Kagome smiled and gave a comforting pat on the back, "Come' on Rin-chan, you look perfect for the start of spring! We can send the pictures to Kaede?" _

_Rin looked down at her hands to blush, why did her friends always tease her? Whenever she dressed up for work they always said she looked pretty, but she still felt embarrassed whenever they gave her this much attention. _

_"Lady Shoga already sent multiple pictures from her dressing room to Kaede," she muttered, feeling even more bashful. _

_"HHhhhhmmmm," Inuyasha frowned and sliently indicated that Rin turn in a circle, confused to his direction she did till he beckoned her with a clawed finger. _

_She and Kagome sighed in unison, knowing what was coming. Inuyasha explained that dog demons were very protective and sometimes possessive of what was their own, so he always felt responsible over Rin and Kagome by often smelling them as if they were pup being inspected by their Alpha. _

_Only Inuyasha would smell Rin's hands over for a few seconds, yet when he would smell Kagome this led to him putting his nose into her black curls and curve of her neck for long periods of time. He had once explained that it was how demons (especially dogs and cats) would select or enjoy their future spouses (or mates), indicating his intentions towards his girlfriend. _

_Normally it was nothing the girls didn't mind, however Inuyasha gave a slight growl after a quick whiff of Rin's left hand, "Was that filthy wolf Koga there to harass you again?" _

_Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, just because the guy's a wolf demon doesn't mean that he has bad intentions towards Rin-chan..." _

_"Wench! Don't be fooled by the guy's charm, he's a low-life that has the scent of multiple females on him all the time. Rin-chan, if he bothers you again, you need to call me or Miroku, okay?" _

_Rin pulled her hand back to hid it in her robe sleeve sheepishly, "N-Nothing happened this time, Inuyasha-san, he didn't really flirt with me, he had a date with another wolf demoness, and they left me a big tip which would have his scent on it, that's all!" _

_Kagome put out a hand, "See! Nothing at all!_

_Inuyasha scoffed and folded his arms, "I still don't trust him, there's something always wrong about that guy's stench..." _

_Kagome put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "Is this still because he flirted with me a few weeks ago, come on Inuyasha, he said he was kidding-!" _

_"-He said that __after__ I threatened to beat him to pulp for even looking at you! He had no right to try and touch you like that!" _

_"Inuyasha!" _

_Rin shook her head smiling as they went at it again, she knew they argued, but it also showed how much they cared for one another and would make up later. _

_She walked around them to the dinning table to set her keys down on the hook on the wall next to their calendar planner, when she noticed something different about the used table and chairs they got a few weeks ago. _

_"Kagome-chan, why do we have an extra place setting? Is Kohaku-kun stopping by to visit Sango-chan?" _

_This question seemed to stop the couple from arguing, and Kagome looked a bit nervous._

_"W-well...you see...um..."_

_Inuyasha snorted, "Keh, my older brother is visiting me for spring break and invited himself over to see what you think of his desserts. If he bothers you just ignore him, he's kind of a stick in the mud." _

_Rin's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh! He's the one who made all the desserts? That's wonderful! I can't wait!" _

_Kagome figited with her hands again before looking up, why was she so nervous?_

_"Uuumm, Rin-chan, I need to tell you...uumm you need to know..." _

_Rin looked puzzled before turning around to walk towards her room, "What are you talking abo-OW!" _

_Do she run into a wall? Her nose did kinda hurt...No, it wasn't a wall, it felt softer, yet firm...kind of familiar...and why hadn't she fallen on the floor by now?_

_'No! It couldn't be!' _

_Carefully opening her eyes, she found herself in the arms of Sesshomaru Tashio! His strong arms were around her trim waist to keep her from falling over, so her back was arched with her lower body close to his. _

_His touch and smell made her toes curl again to the old feelings she thought she had buried deep, deep, down inside of herself coming back with a vengeance! _

_She noticed his hair had gotten longer! His silver hair was down to his chest now, and some of the silky strands were tickling her fingers on the hand that was against his firm chest. His face looked slightly older, yet still young and good-looking, how was it possible for him to look more attractive? She hadn't seen him in almost a year!_

_His golden eyes that were once intense watching her every move like a predetor were now softened as he lifted her closer with little effort. _

_Rin felt speechless and helpless as her old crush held her dark eyes gaze in an almost hypnotizing manner. _

_His face remained stoic, but his firm mouth curved a fraction when he spoke, "Hello, Takashi-chan." _

_Rin felt old chills run up her spine, his soft voice had changed into a deeper baritone and it was still held a commanding tone to it. _

_She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. _

_'What's going on? Why?' Her thoughts went frantic as each passing second felt like an eternity of him staring down at her with goose bumps appearing on her skin where his claws tickled her. _

_A blinding flash is what broke whatever spell had come over her, causing her to pull herself up back to her feet using his shirt as a crutch. However, in her quick movements, she had tripped her foot on the kimono robe edge causing her to land her face right in the demon's gray button up shirt! _

_Another flash went off as she quickly pulled away to look over her shoulder to see Sango glaring at Miroku holding her camera to take pictures of the spectacle before them. _

_"Miroku! Give me back my camera!" _

_"But Sango-love!" The older man whined, "The shot was perfect! It was full of action and drama I couldn't resist! Maybe we should do the same and have Sesshy-san take the picture?" _

_SLAP! _

_Sango slapped him loud enough for Rin and Kagome cringe to the noise._

_"You are such a Pervert!" _

_Miroku held a hand to his cheek as if fond of his punishment, "aaahhh, only for you Sango-dearest, only for you..." _

_Rin opened her eyes to realize that Sesshomaru still had his big hands around her waist against the obi, and she was still leaning against him! _

_Quickly pushing away and scrambling out of his strong grip, which wasn't easy, she quickly bowed her head multiple times like an idiot apologizing before picking up the ends of the kimono to dash to her room and slam the door. Hypervenalating she slid down on her bottom shaking her head, "Why? Why? That was one of the most embarrassing moments in my life! Why me?" _

_..._

Needless to say that wasn't the last time her crush had come to dinner and visit with his brother and friend. He hardly said much during the meals other than a quiet thank you and eat with practiced elegance compared to Inuyasha's inhaling of the noodles.

He didn't even participate in any discussions until it was time to serve the dessert he had made.

Rin hummed in contentment as she shut her eyes and remembered how delicious that particular creation was.

...

_Flashback_

_Rin looked down at the delicate dessert set before her in wonder, 'It looks too pretty to eat...' _

_It looked like something a professional made on TV! It was a small lemon sponge cake with whipped cream, sliced toasted almonds, and a giant chocolate covered strawberry on top! _

_Now she was really glad she changed out of the kimono and fancy hair-do into a comfortable pair of loose jeans and t-shirt, her hair was loose but some was pulled into a side pony-tail to keep her bangs out of her face. _

_If she embaressed herself again, at lease it wasn't while she was dressed up! And why did Sesshomaru sit right across from her? He didn't say much to her except give a few long stares that made her fight the warmth covering her face more. _

_While Inuyasha jokingly complained that Rin got a bigger strawberry than him, Rin wasn't paying too much attention as she took a small taste of the sponge cake first. _

_Fluttering her long lashes as the tangy flavor gave her tongue a bright pleasant feeling that she enjoyed from citrus flavors, she found herself smiling in delight. _

_Looking at Sango sitting on her right, who was growling at Miroku for trying to kiss her with cream in his lips, she tugged her sleeve, "Sango-chan, its, perfect!" _

_Sango and Miroku stopped quarreling to look at the smiling face of their dear friend as her brightness seemed to warm their hearts. _

_A soft sigh was heard from across the table, Rin looked over to see Inuyasha'a older brother...slouching? _

_He, actually looked relaxed for once. Out of all the years Rin had observed him, she had never seen him lean forward in a reclined state, he was usually always serious with a straight posture wherever he went. _

_The dog demons eyes looked softer than before at her, and there was a hint of a curve on his upper lip. _

_Rin felt her hands shacking in her lap, was he smiling at her?_

_She inwardly shook herself of the feeling as she looked down to blush, 'No, no, he's just probably happy someone liked what he made that's all...and it is delicious!' _

_"Takashi-chan?" _

_He was speaking to her? _

_"Y-yes?" _

_He pointed to the rest of her dessert, "Eat the rest, then see if it is perfection."_

_Rin found herself smiling and nodding her head in thanks, maybe things won't be so hard after all...maybe she'll get over her crush for him and they'll just be friends...that sounded reasonable._

_Miroku reached behind Sango's head to lightly tap Rin on the head, "Rinny-chan? I emailed the pictures to Inuyasha and Sessh's parents!" _

_'...then again, life never was sunshine and roses for her...' She groaned and sighed slouching in her chair, wishing the ground would swallow her up._

_..._

Rin sighed and clutched her forehead trying to forget such embarrassing moments, why her of all people? She's been trying to avoid her crush for years and everywhere she went there he was at some point or other...maybe she was working too hard.

She almost blamed Sango and Kagome for what happened, but it turned out that they were just as surprised as she was. They didn't know that Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's half-brother because the younger always referred to the elder as 'Fluffy'. Apparently they didn't get along too well, but the elder brother's hobby of baking won him some points in their sibling rivalry. And since the demon was a perfectionist, it made sense to test out new difficult delicacies on his ginny pig of a little brother.

...

He barely came back to the dinners each month anyways, since he was busy being an intern at his father's company, and when he was over to hang out he didn't say much except answer a few questions about work or the desserts he prepared. And he always sat right across from Rin at every meal, it didn't matter if she moved her spot or got to the table last, he somehow always managed to find a way to sit right across from her to hear her comments about his latest creations.

At least Rin felt more encouraged to speak then, other times she just talked with everyone else at the table due to the odd stares that made her more nervous. A few times he did ask her questions about other topics near the end of the meal, and sometimes she felt comfortable answering them. But what had frightened her more was the fact that the more comfortable she was starting to feel around him, the more she started to like him!

But what made it more difficult on her nerves was the constant fact that she kept tripping over herself, or running into his chest whenever she came home from work! One time she had accidently tripped on something fuzzy (probably the rug by the coffee table) and landed right in his lap! He didn't look annoyed, but it was evident that he wasn't the type of guy who gave or welcomed hugs! Just because she sometimes enjoyed it didn't mean he did, that thought always made her feel guilty.

Remembering the other past experiences also made her fear the worse, so she decided to avoid him again. It wasn't like he was interested anyway, right?

Taking a different approach, she began making excuses about not attending dinner nights such as working later shifts at the tea house, or studying longer at the library. She'd come home late to find the couples cuddling, arguing, or watching a movie in the sitting area...with Inuyasha complaining that there was no dessert.

...

_Flashback_

_"Rin?" Kagome gently knocked on her bedroom door, Rin took her headphones playing music from her radio off and turned the machine off._

_"Can we come in?" Sango called from the hallway._

_Rin shrugged, "Sure, come' on in! What's up?"_

_Kagome and Sango gave each other knowing looks before settling down on Rin's small twin bed by the window._

_Kagome started, "You know if anything is bothering you, at all, you can come to us and tell us and we'll help you!"_

_Rin furrowed her brows in confusion, "What do you mean?"_

_Sango cleared her throat, "Rin-chan, we love you very much, and we want what is best for you, but what are you planning to do?"_

_Rin shook her head and turned around in her chair, "I don't understand..."_

_"We understand that your worried about your crush on Sesshomaru-sama, but we want to know if it is causing you stress? You have been pushing yourself too much lately, and avoiding hanging out with your friends, we're concerned about you!"_

_Rin sighed and got up to sit between the two older girls that she considered sisters, "I-I didn't mean to make you guys worry, I just...I don't know...I'm just so worried that I'll mess everything up, you know? I had thought that spending time around Tashio-san would make the crush go away, since running away from it didn't work, but I-I'm starting to like him again! Even the new things! I even find his boring work interesting now! I-I don't know why?! What is wrong with me? Crushes are suppose to finish quickly, right?"_

_Feeling tears of frustration run down her face, she leaned forward with her face in her hands, her best friends supporting her shoulders._

_"Oh Rin-chan, this isn't something to take on alone, I'm afraid this is not a crush..." Kagome pulled a homemade quilt from the bed to wrap around Rin into a ball while Sango held the poor girl._

_"I tried avoiding him again, but even then I started to actually miss seeing him when he was busy! It's not his fault, he doesn't know nor care..."_

_Sango gave her a warm smile and a handkerchief, "Here, dry your face sweetie...well, maybe he does care?"_

_Rin shook her head, "Maybe, out of pity for always running into him all the time."_

_Kagome raised a finger to her lower lip in thought, "You know, I've always found that weird back in the day...at first I thought it was on purpose when you did, but after watching it some many times , and now every time here..."_

_Sango raised a brow, "What are you getting at Kagome-chan?"_

_"It's just a theory! But I think your not the only one suffering a crush here Rinny-chan..."_

_Sango gasped, "B-but, that doesn't make sense! Sesshomaru-san doesn't really show emotion, and usually avoids girls (especially his fanclub). And if he liked Rin all these years, why didn't he stake a claim on her a long time ago?"_

_Rin shook her head, not wanting to believe what was happening, "Guys! Don't you get it? I'm too young and a human, Inuyasha says he hates humans!"_

_Kagome shook her head, "That doesn't matter in the demon community Rin-chan, usually when a male finds his ideal mate at an early age, he would wait till she was old enough to tell her and claim her as a mate, then ask for the blessings of her father or guardian. As a male he would also have to prove himself worthy of her before her and her family before the mating can take occur (kinda like a courtship) and present her with gifts and tokens of commitment, because mating is a form close to marriage in demon terms. At least that is the tradition, and knowing a guy like Inuyasha's pure-blooded brother, he would follow tradition to the letter."_

_Sango bit her lip in thought, "hhmmm that does make sense, but I heard that some demons and hayous (half-demons) would not wait until the appropriate age, kinda like you and Inuyasha..."_

_Rin sniffled into her handkerchief, but listened to her friends' theories with interest._

_Kagome blushed a bit, "I'm getting to that! Inuyasha told me that trying to physically hold back can be somewhat painful for his inner demon, once a demon comes into contact with his ideal mate he would need to have constant contact with her to help maintain control of himself. The same also applies to female demons as well. If the demon isn't in contact of his potential mate in any physical form, or the chance to take in her natural smell, the demon would try to control his body because it is concerned and overly protective of his mate. That is why Inuyasha always find excuses to hold me, smell me, or protect me from other males that might be considered a threat. He said it is very difficult to control his inner demon because he's got half the bloodline. Now imagine Sesshomaru, as powerful as he is, how long do you think he can hold back his inner beast?"_

_Sango held up a hand, "Wait! Are you saying that Sesshomaru, socially inept Sesshomaru Tashio, has been basically trying to keep his demon in check, by physically connecting with Rin since the very beginning?"_

_"Well, if he has any stubborn traits like Inuyasha, he probably didn't know the first few times it happened. Since it started when we were in elementary school all they way up until now, that would give him time to figure it out, and he probably resisted it in the beginning until his demon wore down his defenses. And once he wrapped his thick head around it, he realized how wonderful our little Rin-chan is and did whatever he could to get close to her to touch or smell-"_

_Rin shook her head again, "No! There's no way! I was ugly growing up! And if he wanted to get to know me, why didn't he try to talk to me?"_

_Kagome frowned, "Rin-chan, didn't you run into him in private a few times before running away?"_

_Rin wiped a few more tears from her cheeks as she thought back, "A few times in the school library, once outside where we would park the car by the trees, and once in the hallway on the first day of school. But on the first day he didn't really talk to me, he just stared at me funny, was polite gentleman, and helped me pick up my mess before we walked to Advance History class together, then he sat at the desk next to me and would occasionally stare at me. Sango-chan remembers, she was there."_

_Sango nodded, "I wasn't there for what happened in the hallway, but I was there when he sat next to you and looked at you weird. He did that all throughout the semester too, but never moved to touch you in anyway...Come to think of it, he has that same look on his face whenever he come over to talk to you...but then why not tell you in the hallway then or later on?"_

_Kagome scratched her head in thought, "There must have been a reason, maybe he was surprised that Rin skipped so many grades? Or, maybe he was so shocked in seeing her he didn't know what to say since it was her first day of high school? Or, maybe he couldn't find a chance to since Rin was always so busy?_

_I think the real issue here is the fact whenever he ran into you, Rin-chan. These are all places that you could be easily found in, and what I want to know is why he didn't try to tell you whenever you ran into him, literally speaking."_

_Rin shrugged her shoulders under the blanket, "I don't know, I was always too nervous to talk, and I was always afraid I would do something to make him become more annoyed with me. I still fear being rejected, even now..."_

_Sango hugged close around her shoulders, "Rin-chan, I'm so sorry, we should been there more for you."_

_Rin gave a watery smile, "You both were! I'm the one who made the decision to leave early, I guess I needed a break from the drama. And now there's the possibility that I'm just a cure for Tashio-san's demon."_

_Kagome grumbled, "I think he sees you more than just a medication Rin-chan, I think like you he's just shy around girls and doesn't know how to talk to them properly-"_

_Rin poked her head up, "That's ridiculous! He can have any girl he wants, almost all the girls in school wanted him as a boyfriend! And I was probably no different harboring feelings for him that were probably not returned-"_

_Kagome poked Rin's cheek gently, "Rin-chan, your not like those other girls. Instead of throwing yourself at him, you ran off! He was proabably as confused as you were, all of us question the new things that we feel when we reach a certain age after puberty."_

_"I remember Kaede talking to me about what changes I would experience once I grow into a woman, but would something like that apply to Tashio-san?"_

_Sango nodded, "I have to agree with Kagome on this one, both of us have been studying more about demon behavior in class lately, and Kagome-chan is now learning more from Inuyasha."_

_Rin contemplated all the new information in her head, still confused, "What do I do now?" I, we, you haven't seen him in three weeks. And Inuysha-san said he hasn't been sending the desserts...has he...he given up and moved on?"_

_Sango and Kagome shared a look before Kagome answered, "I don't know, Inuyasha's working tonight so I can't call him now...I think Sesshomaru might be at his father's business though, why not go there and ask him?"_

_Rin's eyes widened in horror, "Y-you mean w-we go there, and just ask him...just like that? I can't!"_

_Sango gave Rin a serious look, "Rin-chan, does he scare you that much?"_

_Rin shook her head wildly as new tears formed in her dark eyes, "No! Never of what he is, I can never fear or hate what he is!"_

_Kagome leaned forward and tapped her arm lightly, "then what are you so afraid of?"_

_"...rejection..."_

_..._

Rin put the pictures away into her wallet before re-zipping her bag, checking her watch it read that she had ten minutes left before she was due to arrive at his place. Since she so early to begin with she figured that five more minutes to decide if giving up shouldn't hurt.

Actually, maybe it would hurt...she remembered the pain of rejection when she had gone to the Tashio main business office with her friends, okay so they had to drag her there, but it had to be one of the most humiliating moments of her life!

...

_Flashback_

_"I can't do this, I can't!" Rin squirmed as her so-called best friends pulled her in by her arms through the back lobby doors, the front doors to the lobby were full of the press with photographers for some reason so they had taken the back area near the staff parking garage. _

_Kagome and Sango waved to the security guards and showed them some Id passes with their pictures on them before they went sent on their way with a smile from the security guard. _

_Rin was confused, "Uuumm, guys? How did you-?" _

_Kagome answered her question, "Get passes? You see, Inuyasha's dad is the owner of the company, so they gave me one so I could visit them or my boyfriend whenever he works here!" _

_Rin nodded, that did make sense, "But how did Sango-chan?" _

_Sango rolled her eyes and took her hand to lead her around a corner to where there were two sets of elevators painted red and black, "That lecher Miroku-sama gave me one as well, he's a Tashio as after all since he was adopted! And these are the private elevators they let us take to their offices, this one on the left will take right to executive level!" _

_Rin shook her head, this was way too much to take in in one afternoon, "Guys, listen! I'm just gonna go home and study, okay!" _

_Before she could escape, Sango grabbed her shoulder with a strong hand while Kagome swiped her card on the scanner by the left elevator before pushing the button. _

_"Let me go you guys!" _

_Sango and Kagome sighed and together they gently pushed her into the left elevator once the door had opened. _

_Kagome gave her a sad smile, "Rin-chan, we love you very much, but you need to face your fears and stand up for yourself! Whether you and Sesshomaru have feelings or not doesn't matter as long as you be the adult and admit it!" _

_Rin shook her head, "This is crazy guys! He doesn't like me in that sense! If he did why didn't he say so?" _

_Sango shook her head, "Rin-chan! You know the answer to that! Now, this elevator only makes three stops, so this will go all the way to the 20th floor where you will see the head secretary Yura and she'll guide you from there!" _

_She then pressed a button causing the doors to slide closed, panicking Rin ran towards the doors to try and stop them. _

_"W-Why aren't your coming with me?!" _

_She heard Kagome's voice call out to her before and after the doors closed, "We'll be right up! Go for it!" _

_Rin slumped against the doors, confused and afraid, "Traitors! This isn't fair!" _

_Leaning against the doors as she waited, she thought over everything her best friends told her. _

_She still felt uncomfortable with her own feelings and even if Sesshomaru Tashio did feel anything towards her what would happen from that? She was still in college, still a minor, and a human orphan that wasn't raised in the rich lifestyle as he had so she wouldn't really fit into his world, right? _

_The doors opened quickly and stayed open as she slowly looked out and walked into a long cream colored hallways that was much quieter than it was downstairs, well it was the upper executive level, and if it was operated by demons with sensitive hearing they would probably appreciate the quiet atmosphere once in a while. _

_As she was looking over the long hallway, she heard the doors to the elevator close and return down to the lower level, the only way she could get down was with special card like Kagome's that was operated with a machine by the doors. _

_She was doomed! _

_Taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart she gulped and looked down the hallway full of old fashioned styles of ink paintings, walking down the hallways out of curiosity she turned at the end corner to find a tall desk next to list of names near another hallway, behind the desk sat a bored looking lady with an headset attached to her ear to help her answer the phone. _

_'This must be Yura, the head secretary the girls were talking about," Rin thought as she found herself walking towards the lovely looking woman typing away at her computer. _

_Rin felt her hands shake as she clasped them and cleared her throat, "Excuse me?" _

_The lady, Yura, looked up from her work to smile with raised eyebrows, "Well, hello! How can I help you Ms...?" _

_"Um, Rin, Rin Takashi." _

_"Nice to meet you, just call me Yura, I'm sick of everyone calling me Ms. Sakasma, makes me sound so old..." _

_Rin found herself liking that lady secretary as she smiled back, "Ok, I won't!" _

_Yura smiled warmly, "You look rather familiar, Rin Takashi, have you been up here before? Have an appointment maybe?" _

_Rin looked down at her feet, resisting the urge to shuffle them against the carpet sheepishly, "I-I, no, not really...Kagome-chan pushed me into the elevator with Sango-chan, then I found myself here..." _

_Yura chuckled knowingly, "You are friends with Mr. Tashio's future daughter-in-law? Then it is no surprise your here! Inuyasha-sama has been bringing her here for a while now to meet the boss man for a few months now. I like her, her warmth is just what a lazy kid like Inuyahsa-sama needs!" _

_Rin couldn't help but giggle along with the woman, "They do argue a lot, but I always knew they loved each other...Wow, Inuyasha-san is going to purpose! That's wonderful!" _

_Yura smiled back at the young woman's enthusiasm, "Let's not tell Kagome-chan till he does, ok?" _

_Rin giggled, "No problem!" _

_The older woman smiled and patted the spare chair by her desk inside the cubical, "Have a seat, we'll wait till the girls get up here to get you, by the way...why did they send you up here alone anyway?" _

_Rin blushed and looked away as she made herself comfortable in the spare desk chair, "I-It's nothing, really..." _

_Yura looked away to type again, but still kept talking to Rin, "Ya see that media circus outside? I tell ya they're nothing but animals, and this is coming from a demon!" _

_Rin's eyes widened, not out of fear but fascination, "Really? You're a demon? But you look-" _

_Yura cut her off with a crooked smile, "I'm a hair-demoness actually, I may look normal now, but you should see me when I have a bad hair-day! You know what, never mind, you don't! Shocked?" _

_Rin laughed and waved her hands up, "No, not at all! In fact, I think that's cool, and you been nothing but kind to me since I got here so I feel much better than when I came in!" _

_Yura grinned back at her, "I'm glad, you know, its not everyday we get an honest and sweet character like you up here, its very refreshing!" _

_Rin blushed again and tried to change the subject, "Ssssoooo, why the circus downstairs?" _

_The demoness snorted and clicked her computer mouse, "Every time the boss man's first wife shows up, she always tries to make a spectical of herself and the family, I can't believe after all these years they still sympathize with that bitch!"_

_Rin frowned, "W-what do you mean?" _

_Yura sighed, "You heard the rumors about Lord Inunotashio's unsuccessful first marriage?" _

_Rin shook her head, "No, I don't pay much attention to the tabloids, I'm too busy at college studying..."_

_"At your age?! Wow, beauty and brains, that's perfect traits to enter into that crazy family!"_

_Rin frowned "What do you mean?" _

_Yura gave a small smile and waved a manicured hand a bit in the air, "You'll know soon enough...anyways...if you had heard any rumors, you would have heard that the boss man cheated on his first wife and left her for his human lover-but in reality, it was his wife who cheated on him. Boss man finds out but doesn't seem too fazed about it, so he lets her do whatever she wants for a few years, then she decides to leave and take Sesshomaru-sama with her without Boss-man's consent and they disappear for a few years...the only reason the Boss didn't report on her was because he didn't want to ruin the family's reputation and her good name...good name my ass..." _

_Rin gasped and her eyes grew wide, "Poor Tashio-san..." _

_Yura looked over her shoulder sadly, "Yeah...it wasn't easy back then..." _

_"You were around back then? But you look so young and pretty!" _

_The demoness secretary gave her smile, "Why thank you sweetie! To be honest, it's an old hair demon trick, keeps us looking good for centuries!" _

_"Wow...wait...Can I ask you a question?" _

_Yura shrugged and resumed her typing, "Shoot..." _

_Rin cleared her throat, "I-I know it is none of my business, but why didn't InunoTashio react or hunt for his mate and son? Or, maybe I shouldn't ask-" _

_Yura waved a hand after saving a file, "No, no! That's a good question, and I, being the awesome head secretary to this crazy family for years, can answer that one! _

_You see, demons have the ability to find their own mates (or future spouses) in time, think of it as a human dating service that doesn't require the service, you with me?" _

_Rin nodded, then realized that Yura couldn't see her head so she answered, "Yes...and, I think dog demons smell for them, right?" _

_Yura nodded to her computer screen, "You got it, smart girl, no wonder your in college already! Anyways, the Boss man's first wife wasn't his true mate, it was an arranged marriage by their parents for wealth and power so basically had no say or choice in the matter." _

_"Did they at least love each other?"_

_Yura leaned back to frown in thought, "Hhhhmmm, not that I ever noticed, they were very young when they got started, then again the Boss man spent more time here at work than home...I did ask him once (which is very rare btw!) why he didn't spend more time with his wife, all he did was shrug and say that while he respected her, he didn't feel anything else towards her all...not that I blame him mind you! That bitch has so many issues! And I'm not talking about the cheating on her husband type, I mean she stole money from the business account to spend more shopping, traveling, and on her boyfriends...and she always blames the boss man for all her problems! I'm sorry for sounding harsh, and may God strike me down, but that demoness is nothing or than a grown up spoiled brat!" _

_Rin felt her face pale, "Oh, my...I'm sorry to hear that...I don't understand why she would do all that?" _

_Yura smiled at the innocent human next to her, "Nothing but pure greed kid, stay sweet and good and the nothing but blessings will come to ya!" _

_Rin blushed and looked down at her clutched hands, "Thanks I guess...ssoo, if InunoTashio's first wife was not his true mate, what about his second wife?" _

_"Inuyasha-sama's mother, Lady Izayoi? Hell ya! She's his mate and true love no doubt about that! Personally, I like her because she actually cares about the boss man and everyone around her! She even took the time to take me shopping once when I was mad at my husband for a week! Lady Izayoi's a good one, and really loves her sons!" _

_"I-I thought she only had Inuyasha-san with his father?" _

_"Oh! She cares for Sesshomaru-sama too! He didn't like her at first because his father met her after his mom split so he blamed her, but not once did she ever retaliate! Gotta give her credit for putting up with the stuborn dogs! Her step-son got used to her being more of a mother to him than that bitch that gave birth to him, so naturally he trusts her more now as her son! Don't worry, Sesshomaru -sama may respect his birth mom, but he now knows her true colors. _

_Speaking of which, she's the reason behind that mob outside...and I don't care if she can hear me down the hallways, she's nothing but trouble..." _

_Rin's eyes widened, "S-she's here, now?" _

_Yura rolled her eyes, "Yup! She's here alright! She's having a meeting with her son and the boss man right now, something about finding her son a wife or something..." _

_Rin felt as if someone punched her in the gut and all the air in her lungs was deflated, 'no...no...Sesshomaru Tashio...will be...' _

_As if sensing her distress Yura looked over her shoulder to see a downcast looking girl, "Hey sweetie, you ok?"_

_The kind female smiled back at her and turned her chair around to face Rin fully, "Tell me the truth about something?" _

_Rin shrugged but looked confused, "Umm, of course!" _

_"Why did your friends send you upstairs in the first place?" _

_Rin allowed strands of her hair to fall around her face, wishing she could jump out a window and fly away from everyone, "I-It doesn't matter anymore..." _

_"Come on, let me help ya! Inuyahsa-sama and Miroku-sama are not here yet, and you didn't come here to see the boss man so..." _

_Rin cringed and shut her eyes tightly to look away, knowing Yura had figured out something._

_"Whoa, you and Sessho-" _

_Rin cried out throwing her hands up in front of her in defense, "No! Oh no! He-he, Tashio-san is just an acquaintance, really! He...would...never..."_

_She couldn't finish her sentence because a tall elegant female dog demon that strongly resembled Sesshomaru stomped down the hallways towards the secretary's desk. Rin found herself shaking in the wobbly chair while Yura stood up carefully as the floor began to shake due to the lady's powerful steps. _

_The elegant woman wore a fancy business suit that held her tall trim figure well with a flowered blouse and scarf around her pale neck, her hair was long a lightly silver that reached down passed her back without a single tangle over her fuzzy twin tails hanging over her shoulders like a stylish boa._

_Yura nodded her head politely, "Milady, what can I do for you?" _

_The demoness pouted her thin painted lips at the shorter secretary and slammed a flat palm upon the desktop causing Rin to nearly fall out of her seat again, "You know everything that goes on in this family, Sakasma, tell me what I need to know and I will spare your life!" _

_Even though her voice was calm, there was still a chill in her tone that made Rin's blood turn cold. 'I can see why Yura-san said that Tashio-san's mother is so..." _

_She couldn't find a proper word to describe the lady in front of her and Yura because that said female had turned her blazing amber eyes to her!_

_The tall woman sniffed with her pointed nose and raised a brow, "You look familiar girl, what are you doing here?" _

_Rin quickly gathered herself and stood up to bow low at the waist in respect, "T-Takashi Rin, milady." _

_When she rose to look back up, she noticed how the stoic lady's face had taken on a more surprised look._

_The dog demoness spoke, "Takashi, you say?" _

_Rin felt more confused, "Umm, yes..." _

_"Why are you even in the building?! Your here to spoil my plans for my son's future aren't you!?" _

_Rin frowned and held up her hands in defense, "W-what are you talking about?" _

_Yura looked back and forth between the human girl and the dog demoness, "Whoa! Time out! What am I missing here?" _

_"Call security Ms. Sakasma! This girl should not be allowed in the building!" _

_"No! Please I-" _

_"Get this filthy human out of my sight, she is not fit to be in my presence, much less my son's! I will not allow some no body like her to pollute the great Western Land's dynasty with more muddied down human blood! She's but a tiny child that would not even be fit for my son as a meal, let alone a w-" _

_Yura slammed a hard fist into her wooden desk, causing it to nearly break in half leaving an indented hole in the middle, "That's it! I've had enough of your crap lady-" _

_Rin gently put a hand on Yura's shoulder, "It's okay, Yura-san, I don't want you to get into trouble...I...I need to leave anyways..." _

_The lady nodded, "Good, now there will be no complications before I announce my son's engagement to the reporters outside-" _

_Rin and Yura gasped, the secretary growled in annoyance, "That is why you brought them here! Haven't you learned nothing from your previous marriage, lady?! If you go against the old traditions by forcing a mating it could kill him!" _

_"MY SON will surpass his father is strength and duty to this family! He will not be a failure as my ex husband was...the arrangments have been made with the princess Sara from the continent, a strong raven demoness is what is truly needed to bring the power of the West back on top again! I will see to it personally-" _

_"Like hell you will! That decision is for him alone! You're crazy! Yura yelled, causing some of her stylized short cut hair to grow and lift above her head like wild kelp._

_Rin shook her head to try and clear her shock, she felt the massive pain in her chest as her heart broke bringing her entire body down to her knees. Yura stopped her near threat to quickly kneel down beside the shocked girl, "Rin-chan? Rin-chan?! You okay, stay with me sweetie!" _

_Rin took a few deep breathes and tried to collect herself, she struggled to try and respond to Yura. _

_"I..I..s-s-should go..." _

_Yura raised her brows in confusion, "What!? Rin-chan! You can't just let her yell at you like that!" _

_Rin shook her head sadly as the dog lady folded her arms to nod, "You should be grateful I'm even letting you live you filthy piece of wasted flesh! How would my son be paired with such a-"_

_"Mother! What are you yelling about now?" _

_Rin panicked when she heard the familiar deep toned voice from down the hallway, not wanting anyone to see her tears she got to her feet quickly and dashed around the surprised demonesses. _

_Yura called out to her but she ignored it to reach the elevator, 'I can't let Tashio-san see me in a weak state of tears, its already embaressing that I was forced to come here and learn of his feelings to find out that he's getting married...his mother was right...I'm a nobody compared to him...'_

_When she reached the red elevator, she realized that she couldn't get down without the special pass. _

_'Oh no! What now?' _

_Looking to the side she noticed some stairs and almost stopped what she was doing till she heard a terrifying roar from the hallway which urged her to run for it down the 30 flights of stairs. _

_..._

She had run down all the stairs till she had found a backdoor that was unguarded to race outside the building, even as tears running down her face was coating her vision, Rin didn't go back to the apartment to wait for her friends. Instead she ran to Kaede's house on the otherside of town, no one was home but she did lock herself in her old room for over a week to escape from the world to drown in her own self pity.

When her friends and Kaede were able to break through her door, she told Kagome and Sango what had happened in the office that day and they were furious to say the least. After much tears and anger, both girls explained to Rin what had happened after she left.

Apparently, Sesshomaru himself was angry with his mother and told the press that he will not agree to an arranged marriage to a stranger who wasn't of his choosing and had left it at that. He had visited their apartment on multiple occasions, but never stayed once he learned that Rin wasn't there.

His lady mother had tried to cover up her public blunder by making excuses how the Princess Sara wasn't a pure demoness but a half-breed that would disgrace her son.

All her friends (except Inuyasha) tried to give her hope for her broken feelings, telling her that there was still hope that Sesshomaru cared for her, but she pushed the ideas and thoughts away to focus on finishing her homework from her old room for the rest of the school year.

Sesshomaru stopped showing up at the apartment after two weeks, and stopped inquiring about her all together.

Even though Rin knew that deep within herself she still cared for the older male, she never blamed him for her troubles nor hated him for his actions.

_..._

She felt so confused!

Her new cell phone started ringing in her purse, curious she pulled it out to see it was Kagome calling her.

"Moshi-moshi, Kagome-chan?"

"Oh thank goodness I caught you, are you there yet?"

"Umm, yes I am, I'm just outside the door now..."

She heard Kagome sigh in relief on the other end, "Good your early, listen Inuyasha's on the phone with Big-brother right now he'll be riding up the elevator in three minutes."

Rin frowned, "He was never here?" 'Now I feel really stupid...'

"He said he needed to pick up something from the grocery."

Rin raised her eyebrows, "He buys his own groceries? I thought he had everything delivered?"

"Not all rich guys are the same Rin-chan, let me tell you! Listen are you okay?"

Rin sighed, "I part of me does feel like running-"

"Don't run away again!"

"I didn't last time! And yet I still ended up looking weak..."

Kagome sighed with her on the other end, "Rin-chan, Sango and Miroku-san's wedding was over two months ago. And Sesshomaru-san was very worried about you! He still blames himself for what happened..."

Rin stood up to stretch her legs, "I know, it's not his fault, and I don't blame him at all...or his mother...I guess I just wish things could have ended better without me looking bad in the end and being the reason he's stressed, that's all."

"Rin-chan, just relax and be yourself, trust me! He'll love you for it!"

Rin blushed a bit as she remembered her last encounter with her crush...

_Flashback_

_It was Sango and Miroku's wedding, it was being held in the demon slayer's village shrine to keep the old traditions. _

_Rin and Kagome wore colorful black and purple kimonos with traces of pink Easter lilies etched in the fabric to match the bouquets they carried as the new couple came out of the shrine where the exchanging of the sake and vows had taken place. Everyone in the wedding party was grateful that Miroku had managed not to say or do anything lecherous on the big day. The rest of the invited guests waited outside the shrine for the wedding party to exit from, but there was a video camera inside to give to the guests in the mail on DVD of the ceremony. _

_Sango looked beautiful in her black and white kimono holding a simple bouquet of white lilies, her husband in his own black robe held her hand beaming with pride as he watched his new wife smile and wave to her friends and family at the front entrance of the shrine. _

_The reception was held outdoors in the courtyard with plenty or live music and food, and since there were lots of demons and half-demons invited they would need it. Only a selected few knew that is was Sesshomaru who designed the cake with articulate edible lilies (since real lilies gave hazardous health side-effects) and the newly weds and guests were in awe of it. _

_Rin smiled at her best friends as they danced with their new husbands, first Kagome (who announced last night that she was pregnant), and now Sango. She did feel very happy for her friends, if she hadn't introduced them to her 'bodyguard brothers' they wouldn't be this happy. The thought did give her a sense of pride and peace knowing that her thoughts long ago were correct. _

_Had it really been three years ago that they all met in the tea shop and the first thing the four of them did was question and argue if Rin was in a safe environment? _

_She chuckled and watched the happy couples on the dance floor they had set up over the cobble stones. She'd have to remember to thank everyone for their help. _

_Looking over her shoulder quickly at Sesshomaru, he looked kinda miserable. It could have been that the date his mother set him up with (according to Inuyasha she was a model from Kyoto) was already hung over from too much sake at their table. _

_For some reason, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him and the position his mother put him in. _

_Rin knew that his birth mother would never approve of her because she was a poor human, but his father and lady Izayoi were very welcoming and kind to her during the wedding preparations. Izayoi treated all three of the girls like they were her own daughters and was determined to spoil them rotten just to mess with the men's heads. _

_She giggled at the memories and clapped with the rest of the audience when the song was over, maybe she could sneak away from the crowds for a bit to see the rest of the gardens? _

_Seeing that the guests were busy mingling, she quietly picked up her robes and sneaked out the back gate to the herb gardens where the kitchens still grew the same foods as they would have since the Feudal Era. The flower gardens full of lilies and wild flowers near a koi pond had her looking in awe. The sunlight reflected off the pond causing light rays upon her robe as she moved. _

_Settling on a wooden bench under a shade tree she enjoyed the peace and quiet as she thought over the last year. It had long and difficult, she ended up throwing all her energy into helping Kagome and Sango prepare for their weddings, and finishing school. The extra summer courses with Miroku and Sango to hang out with her on the botany retreat at Mount Fuji had been a great experience, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of knowing that she had dreaded something happening so much that she was too late to stop. _

_She knew she was weak, but being cowardly was another matter she needed to work on. Why did she always fear the unknown when it came to matters of the heart? Why did she still feel something for the dog demon that broke it so many times? Maybe she was acting foolish, Inuyasha-san was right she needed to grow up more. _

_She had been so focused on her thoughts that she had failed to notice Sesshomaru walking towards her, he too wore a traditional kimono, only his had his family's colors. _

_"Takashi-chan?" His soften voice pulled her from her thoughts and she quickly stood up to leave. _

_A large but gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her movements, "Don't go...please." _

_Please? Rin looked up at the dog demon in confusion, he didn't need to ask for anything all he had to do was command for what he wanted._

_She tried to hid her red cheeks by looking away, "I'm sorry, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to..." _

_A clawed finger gently turned her chin back towards him, "Look at me Takashi-chan..." _

_Exhaling, she looked up to see softened amber eyes looked down at her with...concern? _

_"This Sesshomaru apologizes for his actions and his mother's words to you..." _

_Rin's eyes widened, 'Was he really apologizing? Wow, Inuyasha and Miroku will not believe this!' _

_"...you were treated un-fairly and deserve more respect than that. Please, forgive this one and his mother." _

_Finding her voice, despite the shock of hearing him say please twice, Rin smiled gently, "Its alright, its just people's opinions. I understand they were raised to believe that all humans are lesser than them. I forgive you, and your mother, although there really isn't nothing to forgive." _

_His face remained stoic, but his voice became more serious, "That doesn't make it right, Takashi-chan, I learned this the hard way long ago, and I'm ashamed of myself for my actions and thoughts." _

_'He does look miserable, the poor guy, he really does feel guilty...' Rin swallowed some inner courage and lifted a trembling hand to his face to lightly trace one of the red stripes on his right cheek. _

_His eyes widened and his body remained still as he looked down at her with his gaze becoming more warm and intense. _

_'I better be careful, I could get lost in those eyes again...' Rin silently removed her hand from his cold face, but he grasped it gently with his right hand to loosely hang by their sides. _

_'He's actually holding my hand! What do I do?' Rin's face turned more red as she looked down to see her trembling fingers becoming intertwined with his long pale sender fingers. His hand was huge compared to hers, but he didn't prick her skin with his claws, and it felt...very nice. _

_"Tell this one what you have been doing this past year?" _

_He wanted to hear about her life? Then again, small talk was better than nothing._

_She gave a small crooked smile, "I'm afraid its not as exciting as your life, but I have been very busy..." _

_"Hmph, I believe my life is considerably more dull compared to yours." _

_Rin lifted a brow, "Really? I can't imagine..." _

_The past ten minutes had been quick relaxing, as the music continued to play from inside the courtyard, the two continued their recap from what had occurred with their lives since they last saw one another. _

_Apparently Sesshomaru and his father had filed a lawsuit against his own mother for forcing him into several marital contracts that he was not obligated to follow due to his age and business independence. She in turn had sued for more money from his father to cover the rest of some divorce work papers that apparently never existed. Despite all this, the family of Tashio had taken Kagome with them to their country home and spent time there preparing for the two different weddings and Sesshomaru's move from being an intern and successfully earning his seat on a council of executive owners for the business. Izayoi and Kagome had convinced him to return to baking as a hobby again to help him relax from his stress, as long as Inuyasha didn't help him in the kitchen he would prepare the cakes for both weddings since those were the only projects he had enough time to work on due to his busy schedule. _

_After she was done laughing at the idea of Inuyasha nearly blowing up a family kitchen, she recounted her journeys with Miroku and Sango at Mount Fuji and other famous gardens and wildlife around the country and the islands. She was able to send her aunt several samples and souvenirs from her travels, and the rest of the time she was playing the chaperone to the engaged couple. She had finished her studies and earned her Bachelors degree, and only needed another year or two worth of school before getting her Masters degree. She had gotten her old childhood friend Kanna to work at the tea house during her absence and she seemed to enjoy it quite well. The rest of her free time was spent not only working on the two weddings, but also helping Kagome during her first few weeks of pregnancy when she needed herbal tea to calm her stomach after morning sicknesses. _

_They had mostly been circling the pond and along the pathways as they had been talking, and by the time Rin was finished they were back where they started from at the bench. _

_"You know something?" She smiled wider, feeling more comfortable around him now that they had been talking with less pretense. She still felt nervous in her stomach every time he looked at her with interest for whatever she had to say, but this was the longest conversation they ever had and she wanted to enjoy it with him as much as she could._

_"What?" _

_She grinned, "Your right, both of our lives are dull!" _

_He smirked revealing a fang playfully, "I said my life was dull compared to yours, not both, Takashi-chan..." _

_She giggled behind her free hand, realizing that he still held hers in a comfortable firm grip, she had become so relaxed around him she hadn't noticed! _

_Blushing lightly at the thought, she noticed his polished black boots inch closer to her sandals, "Takashi-chan?" _

_She looked up to his face to notice that he was lifting the arms that connected their hands to settle her hand on his shoulder, and pull her free right hand into his left. Once he wrapped his right hand to the small of her back did she realize his intention. _

_"I have two left feet!" She blurted out, blushing and looking away in embarrassment to a slight dark chuckle coming from her partner who was gently turning her face back to his. _

_'Was he, smiling?' The dog demon's face did have a warm playful look to him now. _

_"Then I'll lead with two right feet so we'll be matched." _

_'Did he just try to make a...a joke?' _

_She found herself softly giggling for no reason before allowing him to lead her around the pond in a slow and simple waltz in time to the slow music coming from the other side of the gate. Rin tried looking down at her feet, nervous to fail, but he kept reminding her to always look up. _

_"You have to look at me in order for this to work, Takashi-chan..." _

_Rin gulped, 'oh dear...' _

_Once she turned her gaze to stare up at his, she knew she was gone. They were no longer in the gardens of the demon slayer village shrine, she didn't know what had happened, but she trusted the beautiful man leading her. _

_It felt...amazing. _

_She could relax and be herself, no-one was there to judge her if she made a mistake. _

_Sesshomaru Tashio, her old ideal was being gentle and kind to her...This had to be another one of her dreams, yet it felt so real._

_When his head lowered slightly to brush his nose against the skin under her bangs, she felt the old thrill return down her spine to her toes. He sighed and softly nuzzled the top of her hair where it had been gathered up in fancy knots and flower combs. _

_His voice was lower when he spoke to her softly, "Takashi-chan?" _

_Her own eyes closed, enjoying the sound and feeling of his nose tracing her hair, "Hhhhmm?"_

_A pleased rumble sound came from his chest as the tip of his tail wrapped around her back to hold her steady so he had a free hand to lightly touch her hair with a clawed finger. _

_"I need to tell you something..." _

_"What?" _

_The dream-like state seemed to end quickly when his head jerked up from hers and snarled, "Leave, now." _

_Blinking her eyes and feeling the softness of his tail wrap more around her body, she looked up at her partner in confusion. _

_"What?" _

_"You need to leave, now!" _

_Why was he growling and not looking at her? Was something happening? _

_"Tashio-san, what's going on?" _

_Before he could answer a strong gust of wind came through and began to uproot many of the plants around them. Was the dream becoming a nightmare? _

_"Takashi-san, go to the tree and hang onto the branches tightly." His voice was commanding and very serious, then again if something was happening he should be powerful enough to handle it. _

_"O-Okay..." _

_Getting loose from his tail, she looked to the giant shade tree that the bench was under and run towards it carefully. Her hair painfully came loose and messy while the ends of the kimono around her legs flapped around her bare legs. _

_Grabbing a solid branch near the tree's trunk she wrapped her arms around it as the wind grew more. Objects from the around the garden where flying around her, dodging them best she could she wasn't prepared for the shovel head nicking her face. _

_Despite the blood she clung to her anchor like a lifeline as the wind grew faster and more powerful, the effect stinging her eyes and making them water. Her hands and arms began to bleed as she continued to grip onto the tree branch while it's rough bark scratched her skin. _

_Something was happening though, the wind was calming down and gravity was pulling her feet (which were now bare) back down to earth again. Once the dust and wind settled she tried to open her eyes and see what had happened around her. _

_It appeared that there wasn't too much damage, just a few holes in the ground with pieces of broken pots and plants everywhere. _

_In the center where she had left Sesshomaru she saw him gripping the throat of the female demon that had accompanied him, 'What's going on now?' _

_Before things went black for her, she watched as Sesshomaru Tashio lifted the body of the gorgeous woman into the air off her feet to strike a punch to her face. _

_..._

Rin sighed at the memory, she did still blame herself for delaying her friend's honeymoon plans to carry her to the nearest hospital, since she had fainted due to the wounds inflicted on her head.

Apparently the so-called date escort sent by Lady Inukimi (Sesshomaru's mother) was also thereto prevent her son from pursuing any more human women, especially Rin! The woman was arrested for an illegal hit and run, and since she was also a demoness that meant she would have to face charges from both the human and demon courts.

She was put on bed rest for weeks after she was discharged, and Sesshomaru only visited her a couple of times but she missed seeing him because she was sleeping. According to Inuyasha, the courts didn't need her testimony because of her injuries and that Sesshomaru took care of the other legal matters to make sure that she wouldn't be needed to testify.

Once it was announced that Rin would recover, Sango and Miroku left for their trip, and Kagome and Inuyasha stayed with Rin at Kaede's to keep her company and help her recover. Inuyasha also didn't trust all of the visitors bringing gifts, most of them her male classmates or old customers from the tea house. His half-brother delivered a box of sweets once, but never entered the house nor spoke to Rin due to arguments between the brothers over Rin's safety.

Despite all that had happened, Rin found herself not feeling angry at all, just more humiliated and embarrassed. Even after she physically recovered, she asked for more extended leave from school and work to clear her thoughts and hang out with her family and friends to try and become more positive again. It was a hard process, but with determination, she threw herself once again into her studies and pushed all other questions she had in the back of her head.

Kagome and Inuyasha returned home, and found that Sesshomaru had moved out from the family mansion while Rin was recovering. When Rin was told, she tried to shrug it off thinking that he didn't want to be part of her life anyway, even if it did hurt inside knowing she was the cause of his burdens once again.

...

She sighed again and looked up to see the lights above the elevator change colors as it came closer to her floor, she spoke to Kagome who was still on the phone with her,

"Is it too late for me to take the stairwell?"

She heard her best friend laugh on the other line, "Only if you want to climb down over forty flights of stairs and risk setting off the fire alarm, which is illegal by the way!"

The twenty year old groaned and started taking deep breaths of anticipation as she saw the lighted numbers get to higher decimals, "Kagome-chan, I bring him nothing but trouble, why would he want me anyways?"

"Because you're YOU Rin-chan, just be yourself, I think that's all he wants."

"I don't know..."

"You still love him right?"

Rin gasped, "What? It can't be that! It's just a crush-"

"-that is way long overdue Rin-chan!" She had to hold the cell phone away from her ear to keep her friend's shriek down.

The young lady leaned her back against the wall as she let all the pieces fit into place, the whole time...everything that happened...why she didn't hold a grudge against Sesshomaru...why she missed seeing him, yet dreaded his arrival...why she pushed herself so far and yet dreamed of his face...why she continued to accept his quiet personality as he grew taller and more mature...why she felt nervous in her stomach and tongue-tied whenever he was around or spoke to her...why...she...oh No!

"I-it can't be...I've never done this before, what am I supposed to do?" She shook her head in denial, even though in her head and heart knew it was true. Why did she build her mind to be smart in the classroom and on paper but not in matters like this?

"Don't panic, and don't run away!" Kagome's voice demanded, Rin had to admit that pregnancy was making the usually warm and saucy woman a force to be reckoned with. Inuyasha had his hands full, but Rin could always tell he was proud to have strong fiery woman as a mate.

Rin looked up in time to see the elevator only one floor away from hers, "H-he's almost here Kagome-chan..."

"Good luck, oh and Rin-chan?"

Rin looked away for a second before the elevator's bell rang, "What?"

"Tilt your neck a lot and bend over often, dog demons go crazy over that stuff! Have fun!"

'Huh?' Rin's eyes widened, "what the heck-"

"Hey Kagome! What are you telling Rin-?" She heard Inuyasha's voice in the background before the phone call was immediately disconnected.

She sighed and put the phone away into her purse as she stood to her feet, hearing the elevator door slide open a few feet behind her.

Nervously taking a deep breath, she pulled a strand of loose hair behind her ear before turning around to see Sesshomaru Tashio quietly walking towards her. He was holding a large paper shopping bag snug in his one arm while his other hand was in his coat pocket.

Rin had seen him look somewhat casual before, but how did the guy make coming home for the supermarket look attractive? He didn't even have to try!

_'No! Bad Rin! Focus Rin! Work with him for an hour or so, then go home...it's not like he was ever interested in you anyway!'_

She looked over his shoulder to see the elevator doors close and return to the ground floor again, no way out. She was really alone with him now...

Quickly biting her lower lip, she bowed before the dog demon politely, "G-Good afternoon, Tashio-sama."

She looked up to see the tall male give a curt nod and reach into his khaki slacks pocket for his house key, "Takashi-chan, did you bring the other ingredients?"

Rin gave a quick smile, glad that there wasn't any pre-tense, "Yes! Inuyasha-san said you needed some vanilla beans, mint leaves, and lavender, correct?"

She bend down to grab her bag by the door after he had unlocked one of the red doors, "Yes, that will do, come inside."

"Thank you."

He held the door for her as she walked into the apartment, stopping in awe when she took in the layout of the massive space.

"...wow..."

This was a pent house alright! The entryway was a good size with a bench to put her shoes, the living room was spacious with a fireplace and sound system, the white walls made the environment's other features pop out with its black and red styles, and there was glass doors and windows that lead to a large sitting area that overlooked the city for a vast view!

"Like it?"

Oh dear! How long had she been standing there with her mouth open?

"Umm, it's nice, very cozy..."

'Cozy? Really? It's a bachelor pad, dummy!' She inwardly groaned and vowed to not let her mouth run much for the rest of the visit to embarrass herself even more.

"Follow me," Rin stopped her observations to quickly remove her loafers by the door and follow him down a small hallway to the kitchen.

Rin gasped when she saw it, "Amazing space!"

It was a large stainless steel kitchen with lots of space, if she didn't know any better; this might have been the biggest room in the entire apartment!

Looking over her shoulder to ask where her instructor wanted the herbs, she found herself speechless as Sesshomaru pulled up his long silver hair into a high ponytail and draped his fuzzy tail over his shoulder so it was out of his way.

He then took a folded black apron that was folded in half and wrapped around his waist to tie instead of pulling the entire cloth over his entire body. He had removed his jacket at the door, which apparently had been hiding a tight black t-shirt that really emphasized his long muscular arms. She had never seen him wear a shirt that revealed his arms before, he was usually covered with long sleeves and dress pants for business or school uniforms growing up. His red markings that she had only seen around his knuckles were now trailed like two jagged vines along his arms up to his biceps till they disappeared under the short sleeves.

Did this man have to constantly surprise her?

When he turned the look over his shoulder at her, she quickly set down her bag on a small kitchen table to turn her back to him so he wouldn't see her red face, 'I don't know what I'd do if he caught me staring at him?'

Removing her own jacket to fold over a chair, she pulled out the small plastic bags of herbs and beans before reaching in for her the plain white cooking apron she used at home. Instead all she found was her purse and a tiny plastic bag with a post-in note attached.

"_**Wear this and you won't regret it! -Kagome and Sango"**_

Rin shook her head and looked in the plastic bag to find a soft folded material that had bright pink and orange patterns all over it. She frowned this couldn't be an apron, it was folded too small!

Pulling it out of the bag, it unraveled quickly in her hand like a silken scarf and revealed its true form.

It was a full body woman's apron that had the frontal shape of a mini dress, but it wasn't the design that had made Rin more nervous, it was the bright pink and orange flowers on lacy ruffles all over the skirt and waistline. She couldn't wear this! It was still too small and looked like something for a teenage girl to look like a doll!

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and disbelief, 'My own best friends are against me now...'

"What is bothering you?"

Oh no, Sesshomaru was walking over! Quickly she hid the garment behind her back before turning to face him with a nervous smile, "Nothing really! J-Just a joke by Kagome-chan and Sango-chan."

He raised an elegant brow as he tried to look behind her back, "May I see it, Takashi-chan?"

"Uuuummmm, its, well, kinda ridiculous..."

Lowering his stance a bit to lean forward and hold out a clawed hand to her, he silently beckoned for the apron from her.

As if she were a child being caught doing something wrong, she sighed and handed the bright apron over to him.

He lifted up the garment with two hands carefully to look it over before handing it back to her, "Try it."

Rin's bottom hit the back of the kitchen chair in shock, "What?"

"Try it on, Takashi-chan."

Rin quickly shook her head as a new shade of blush covered her entire face, "Oh! No, no! I couldn't! It's wwaayyy too small for me, and it's not really my style anyways..."

Then he lifted her chin gently with a long finger, "It is meant to protect your clothes, therefore, it doesn't matter what it looks like if you're going to make it dirty."

Rin suddenly found herself giggling at the thought, "Well, that does make sense, but this is not what I had in mind."

He lifted an elegant silver brow, "Oh? What did you have in mind?"

It was as if the demon was implying that she were up to something, yet, he sounded intrigued by the notion.

'_Did...he just make a suggestive flirt to me?'_

She quickly shook her head, "N-no, just to learn to make sweets really!"

He gave a small smirk as he looked down at her nervous face, "I'm merely teasing, Takashi-chan, try it on so we can get started..."

Rin nodded her head and pulled her arms through the frilly straps, "Ok, Tashio-san!"

She fit the tiny colorful apron to her body carefully and tried to reach her arms around to her back to try and bring the ends around her waist to tie in a bow like she normally would with her bigger apron.

She muttered under her breath, "Darn, I can't tie this..."

"Allow me?"

Rin gasped as she felt hot breath against the back of her neck and heard a low deep purr that made her toes curl in excitement, Sesshmaru Tashio was standing right behind her tying her apron strings!

He didn't touch her as he swiftly tied the laces into a bow-tie, but she felt the air wafting off of his hands as they moved behind her back. The near proximity made her spine shiver and her teeth clench to keep from groaning.

'_I don't know if I should feel faint or embarrassed...'_

Once he was done tying the frilly bow on the back, he stepped back and stopped purring, much to Rin's relief, but she noticed a gleam in his eyes as he gave her quick once over with his eyes.

His voice sounded lower than before as he turned away from her to unload the rest of the grocery bag he had brought, "Let us begin..."

...

Despite the odd tension and heat Rin experienced earlier, she found herself really enjoying her time with Sessomaru teaching her to bake. He explained that it would save them time and efforts to prepare everything there and then deliver it to the Tashio mansion the next day with his assistant Jaken's assistance.

The three items of desserts to prepare were little chocolates with mint filling with mint leaves to garnish with powdered sugar, Vanilla bean pound cake with an orange glaze, and lavender-rose petal cupcakes with buttercream icing. What seemed like a lot of work to do for Rin was not so complicated for her patient instructor.

He gave her easy tasks to accomplish and she listened carefully to his instructions, she soon found herself more relaxed every time he looked over her shoulder to check on her progress. She felt a little guilty at first thinking he was accomplishing more of the harder parts of the recipes from his brain, but when she noticed how much he was at ease with himself and calm as he worked with his hands, she realized that this was where he was enjoying himself peacefully.

As if sensing her smile, Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to catch her eye from where she was stirring a bowlful of vanilla bean paste with cream and butter, "What is it?"

Rin blushed a bit and looked away, "N-nothing, just...I really like this...I thought this would be hard, but you make it so simple and fun...thank you for helping me..."

She picked up the cup of white sugar from the counter to pour into the bowl, when his hand stopped her. Rin felt her blush become a deeper shade of red when she felt him behind her with his arm under her right which was holding the measuring cup.

She almost spilled her small load when he leaned his head closer to her ear to whisper, "You pour while I stir at the same time, it will help the sugar and cream come together."

Rin felt her legs become shaky, but she forced herself to gulp and nod her head, "A-alright..."

"Hmph, pour a little at a time, and keep it coming while I stir…"

The poor young woman looked down to focus hard on her simple task, trying to ignore the constant pounding of her heart and the hot breath on her neck from the taller male behind her. His arms were around her waist on each side to hold the mixing bowl and whisk in each hand, other than a few strands of long silver hair or fur from his tail touching her shoulder, he didn't touch her with his hands or arms.

He continued to stir as she poured the crystal white sugar at the same time, watching as the cream and sugar became more of a solid batter.

"Good, I'll get the eggs for you."

Rin took a deep breath when Sesshomaru walked away, that was close, too close...yet, why did it feel so nice?

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she cleaned up the counter she was working at and tried to smile when her instructor while he got her a dozen eggs from the fridge.

...

Other than her nearly overfilling an ungreased cake pan, everything else in her lessons and preparations was going well. Sesshomaru patiently explained to her that while everything was baking in the oven, that this gave them time to clean up and prepare the icings.

She watched as he silently creamed the butter and sugar once again only in a large stainless steel mixing bowl attached to a heavy metal mixer, as the buttercream took form he told her how to fill the candy molds with the melted chocolate and mint filling.

"To save time, these will be put into the fridge instead of baking them in the oven to become solid. You pour a small amount of chocolate in first before pouring in two teaspoons of the mint filling, then you pour another spoonful of chocolate over them to seal the entire mold, you understand?"

Rin nodded eagerly and smiled, "Sure! Sounds easy enough!"

His face remained stoic as he nodded his affirmation before returning to the buttercream to add the powdered sugar.

Rin cheerfully began filling in the green molds shaped like squares with hearts in the middle for a few minutes of comfortable silence till she heard her instructor clear his throat.

"What is it? Did I mess up?" She bit her lower lip nervous as she turned to look up at him.

The way he looked down at her with a tender look in his amber eyes almost made her shaky knees hit each other to bring her to the floor.

He held up a spoon full of fluffy white cream, "Nothing is wrong Takashi-chan, taste this for me?"

She sighed with relief and tried to hold out her hand for the spoon only to see him gently push the spoon closer towards her mouth.

Her eyes widened nervously, 'I-Is he trying to feed me?'

Obediently, Rin parted her lips to allow him to gently pour a few drops of the fluffy buttercream on her tongue.

Her eyelids dropped in pleasure as she enjoyed the rest of the cream off the spoon, "mmmmmmm, that's really tasty, I really like it..."

When she opened her eyes she found herself caught in the intense gaze of Sesshomaru Tashio, his blazing eyes seemed to flicker between her eyes and her mouth from where she had released the spoon.

Rin cleared her throat and batted her lashes a bit as she forced herself to look away and weakly smile, "T-Thank you, Tashio-san..."

"Hmph"

...

Once she had finished the molds and helped Sesshomaru pull the cakes out of the oven to cool, she cleaned up the counters and threw away the trash as she waited for her next instructions.

Ever since their awkward staring match after she had tasted the frosting they didn't say much to each other making Rin feel guilty for being so self-conscious. She was enjoying his company again, but she didn't want him to regret spending time with her, even if he was forced by Kagome to help her.

"Umm, I-I'm sorry to bother you, but what can I do to make things easier for you right now?"

Sesshomaru turned to silently regard her before nodding his head to indicate her to walk around the island counter and assist him with the orange glaze.

Smiling brightly at the opportunity to be useful, Rin felt her spirits lift as she lightly skipped to his side to help drizzle the glaze over the round pound cake.

...

After the pound cake was finished and put into the fridge next to the chocolate molds, Rin was separating dry lavender blossoms and purple rose petals on a tray while Sesshomaru filled a pastry bag full of the now red buttercream before sealing the ends. Rin watched with open awe as the dog demon expertly turned the ends of the tip of the bag to make a swirl of frosting atop one of the cupcakes.

"Wow, you're really good at this!" Rin felt like clapping like a giddy school girl as she continued to be entertained by his talent.

"Hmph, I've had plenty of practice...and it's not as hard as it looks..."

Rin shook her head, "Well...you do make it look so easy..."

"Want to learn?"

Rin shrugged her shoulders and threw the leftover lavender branches into the trashcan near the counter, "I guess, someday..."

"No, right now?"

She softly laughed and waved her hands up, "Oh, no really! I'll just mess everything up and I want everything to be perfect for Kagome!"

When she opened her eyes after laughing nervously, she found herself face to face with Sesshomaru Tashio.

Rin blushed, "uummm..."

He was bending over a bit to look at her dead in the eye and gave a small smirk, "Let me tell you something my step-mother Izayoi once told me Takashi-chan..."

She nodded then gasped softly when he reached down to gently take her hand in his to lead her around the island counter to the other side where he was working before.

He spoke to her as he led her, "Izayoi-san was the first person to teach me how to create in the kitchen, at first it was to help relieve stress from my internship at Father's company...as you could tell from my pathetic half-brother, animal demons (especially canine, feline, and bird types) become hungry easily and feed when it is necessary for survival or balancing emotions. Inuyasha's favorite is obviously ramen noodles and sweet bean buns, whereas I prefer raw meats and sweets drizzled with fresh honey. When I had practiced enough in private at my father's home, I began making new recipes to serve at dinner for my parents, and then I began experimenting with the sweets I gave to my little brother to take with him for the dinners you hosted at your college apartment years ago...

"I found myself confused as to why my dishes were lacking the special flavor that Izayoi-sama seemed to add to her own, I had thought that she was secretly adding a special ingredient that made it taste better...I confronted her and demanded how she had done it, and she admitted that she did sneak in an ingredient for every confection she ever made..."

Rin stood next to him as he leaned against the counter next to the mixer and stove, she noticed that he still held her hand in between them in a familiar grip that made her toes curl. Yet, every word he said had her full attention since the normally silent man was now telling possibly personal information with long sentences. His voice that would normally captivate her in the past was different than before. He wasn't commanding anyone with information, his tone had softened and relaxed along with his body. Something she hardly ever see him do compared to his straightened back as he walked and the confident head held high to look down on everyone who begged for his attention.

She licked her lips nervously and leaned her head forward in curiosity, "What was it?"

He looked back at her with a calm gaze, but she could see the intensity in his eyes as he pulled himself back to his full height to step closer to her.

Rin couldn't escape since she was now blocked by the counter of sweets behind her and the tall demon in front of her, but somehow in her near-panicked haze, she didn't want to run away this time. She was still nervous again but she also felt calm as his thumb rubbed the back of her knuckles in a soothing manner.

He stopped within a foot of distance from her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "...she told me she put love into it...At the time, I didn't know how someone could put an emotion into something that could be confused for a physical desire or mental fulfillment, into something edible and pleasing to the palate...but then I realized that I could add this ingredient as well, I just needed to admit to my emotions, as primitive and strange as they were to me then, and practice putting in the effort needed to make my new creations better."

The young woman looked up at the demon that she had admired for years with a new set of eyes, 'It's like he's revealing a past secret and the wisdom behind it...I never knew Tashio-san was so deep... and he's sharing this with me...'

Her cheeks took on a darker hue when his larger hand gave a gentle squeeze and lifted their joined hands towards his lips to lay a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, "By putting the effort and care into making Kagome-nee's pastries, that is putting love into the dish and she will see that..."

Rin felt her mouth go dry at his intense gaze, yet the corners of her lips lifted easily to smile, "W-Will you help me, Tashio-san? I-I don't want to mess it up..."

Nodding slowly Sesshomaru gently turned her waist with his free hand and leaned his body behind hers, "Hmph, you won't..."

He placed his hands over hers to guide her in holding the pastry bag against her arm and directed her how to apply pressure.

...

It had taken them a few attempts but soon they were done with the buttercream whipped perfectly on top of all the little cakes.

Rin was nervous at first feeling Sesshomaru behind her and had wrapped his upper body around hers. She could have sworn that she heard him purring and felt smooth rumble from his chest against her shoulder blades in her back. She did notice early on that his fluffy white tail had wrapped around her ankle to lightly rub, hence why she couldn't move from where she stood.

Since she couldn't move, she had no choice but to lean more forward to reach for a new cupcake to decorate, while Sesshomaru would hold the pastry bag upward for her so it would not spill. He didn't hold her close to him as he did before when they had danced at the wedding, but Rin couldn't help but feel closer to him every time he would adjust his body when hers did to follow her movements or direct her for the buttercream.

Once the cakes had their frosting, instead of moving away from her, he simply reached his long arm across the marble counter to lightly drag the plate of lavender and rose petals to show her how to make a fancy design for all the cakes.

Her constant awe must have pleased (or humored) him, because when she tipped her neck back to look over her shoulder had looked over her shoulder a few times she could have sworn she had saw him smiling.

Together they continued to work in a quiet and peaceful setting, but the continuous rubbing from Sesshomaru's tail did make Rin feel tense once in a while. She was enjoying herself, but she didn't understand why he was acting strange around her.

Noticing they were finished, she tried to find her voice after clearing her throat, "Umm, they look fantastic! Thank you! I-I'll just clean up then-"

She was cut off when she tried to step away, only to have the end of his fuzzy tail seem to tighten around her ankle. The soft fur felt wonderful against her bare skin above her socks and she had to bit her lower lip to keep herself from groaning out loud.

"I'll clean up Takashi-chan, you may rest in the living room if you want...you did work hard after all...I'll call you back in when I have dinner going..."

'Dinner? Wait, how long have I been here?' Her eyes widened when she looked to the side at the clock stationed near the refrigerator, gasping when she realized that she had been there for more than four hours!

"O-Oh dear, look at the time! I-I really, really, really appreciate it, and everything else...but I'll just get out of your hair now so that way-"

Her eyes widened when she felt him shift his weight forward and lean his hands against the counter at the same time she felt his tail wrap even tighter than before, she was trapped!

Her dark brown eyes widened and she jaw dropped in disbelief as he looked down at her and said, "What if I want to keep you, Takashi-chan?"

'K-keep me? Maybe its another attempt at a joke? No, he looks serious...' Rin thought frantically as she continued to remain in frozen shock as he lifted a clawed hand to gently cup her cheek.

"Do I frighten you that much, Takashi-chan?"

His soft tone and touch made Rin less tense, but his question made her lashes flutter in confusion, "W-What?"

"Hmph, I don't like to repeat myself, Takashi-chan-"

Rin gently cut him off, "Oh! I know, sorry...I did hear you right...its just...well...no. I've never been scared of you really...even as a kid I never found you frightening even though you looked like a dangerous demon when you were angry, I never really feared you..."

His gaze soften as he ran the pad of his finger, mindful of his claws, in a soothing motion along her cheek bones. Rin found herself leaning into his touch as he spoke again.

"Then why did you always run from this one, Takashi-chan?"

Rin tried to look away and pull out of his touch, but he leaned closer to her till their chests bushed against each other causing Rin to blush a deeper shade of red.

"If you do not fear this one, tell me why you ran away?"

Rin shook her head to keep her tears in check and avoid looking at him, "I-It doesn't matter, really! I was just a dumb kid remember-?"

Sesshomaru's hand on her cheek became firm as he forced her gaze to his intense ambers, "Never say that that about yourself ever again, Takashi-chan!"

Rin blinked a few times, surprised that he raised his voice to her, "T-Tashio-sama?"

His eyes narrowed as he pushed his face closer towards her hers, his eyes never breaking contact with hers, "You are one of the most intelligent, determined, warm, beautiful, and exasperating female I have ever known..."

Rin softly gasped and her eyes widened, 'D-Did he just describe me as both beautiful and exasperating?'

"I-I don't understand, Tashio-sama...W-What have I done to make you angry with me?"

He gave a low growl and sighed as he leaned his pointed nose against her bangs to inhale, "This one is not angry with you, Takashi-chan, it is your actions and thoughts that frustrate and confuse this one."

"W-What do you mean?"

"If you were drawn towards me for years, and still are...why do you continue to reject my courtship?"

Rin choked on the tears she was holding back in her shock, "I-I don't know what you're talking about...everyone said you were getting an arranged marriage..."

He snorted a bit through his nose as his eyes became more intense, "As your friends and my family may have told you by now, arranged marital status only brings demons pain and misery, a good example would be this one's own parents as he watched their marriage fail over the years before Father remarried again."

Rin bit her lower lip when she realized that she wasn't one to criticize how difficult it must have been for him observing his birth parents have difficulties in their marriage before him, and have his father remarry out of love instead of arrangement.

She looked up with more concern at his faraway expression as his fingers played with a few loose strands from her hair, 'Of course he would never want an arrangement, he has seen how much it could hurt him later on...'

"I'm s-sorry, Tashio-san, I can see now how such arrangements would make you upset...but what do you mean by a demon courtship?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes flashed as they looked deep into her own brown ones, "I made my intentions very clear…"

Suddenly something snapped in Rin's mind molding her surprise into frustration and anger towards her secret crush, "No you didn't! You hardly spoke to me at all! All these years of admiring you from a distance and barely speaking to you at school, I thought, I thought… you just me a nuisance in your life…your fan club detested me and made my life hard in school…everyone around me always told me to avoid you because you didn't want to be seen with an ugly little kid…Look, I understand I might be some kind of cure or something to your demon…but what really matters here is when did you have a chance to ask me, I hardly saw you and when I was around you, you hardly said much to me…I did everything I could to avoid you because I thought that was what you wanted! ! It was hard to move on after being near you! I couldn't compare anyone who asks me out because they were never you! My own feelings never mattered…I'm just a human that's low on the food chain, I get that…But….But….don't you dare, Tashio Sessomaru…ever claim that I rejected you when you never returned my own feelings that I had left unspoken for your ungrateful sake!"

Shocked by her pent up outburst, Rin covered her open mouth with her hands and looked up with eyes at the taller dog demon whose eyes was now wide and blazing.

Shaking her head as the tears started to fall, she tried to rush past Sesshomaru but tripped onto her knees of the tiled floor. Looking back she saw that his tail had tightened around her ankle and was still holding her back.

Rin softly sobbed feeling pathetic as she kicked at his tail with her free foot, "T-Tashio-san, let m-me go!"

"Stop fighting me, Takashi-chan!" He walked closer to her to bend over and help her up.

Panicking and upset, the young woman successfully kicked at his tail causing him to yelp and whine. Once the furry appendage had loosened around her leg, she got to her feet quickly and dashed for the door. Not caring that she was wearing the lacy apron and not grabbing her purse or shoes.

Before she could finish unlocking the red door, she was pulled backward by the frilly apron laces around her waist, she was firmly turned around and her back hit the door where she was now looking up at an angry dog demon lowly growling down at her. His strong arms had come up to cage her near him against the door, she whimpered and looked away to avoid his blazing eyes.

"You. Kicked. My. Tail." He gritted out every word through razor sharp teeth near her forehead, causing Rin to cringe and squeeze her eyes shut in attempt to stop her tears.

'_I'm in for it now…I really wish this was just a nightmare to wake up from…' _

Surprised, she felt his hands around her waist and was lifted as if she weighted no more than a feather, '_Is-Is he carrying me over his shoulder like a caveman?' _

"T-Tashio-an? P-Put me down…please…"

He didn't answer her as he carried her squirming body down a hallway to what looked like the master bedroom.

Once she was tossed onto the four –post bed's mattress she became quiet as she took in the room around her. It was similar to the theme in the living room only the furniture was all polished and painted black. The soft bedding was white with red outlines with embroidered moons and stars in red thread. Only four simple white feather pillows were placed neatly at the head board.

Looking aside to the bedside table, she saw the only pictures in the room lined with black frames. The biggest one was a picture of a teenage a Sesshomaru with his head resting on the lap of his smiling step-mother Izayoi combing his long silver hair. The other smaller pictures around it had one with his family, and surprisingly one of her wearing the pink spring kimono from college as she had returned home from the tea house. She was leaning up against a stoic looking Sesshomaru with wide eyes and slightly open mouth. Both her and Sesshomaru in the picture appeared to be gazing into each other's eyes while holding onto each other. It looked like one of the ones that Miroku had taken and sent around to friends and family.

'_He must have had that for a long time…but why frame it and put it by his bed in his new room?' _

The rest of the room was full of white walls and a set of French doors leading to a stone balcony where a spectacular view of the city could be seen. Other than the pictures and a wooden weapons rack on top of his dresser with a couple of colorful samurai swords, there wasn't anything else personal or indication of his character.

'_Tashio-sama has always been a mystery to everyone, including me…yet, I can understand that he does experience emotions like anyone else, he just has trouble voicing them…oh dear, is that what he meant earlier? Did I miss something? Have I really been fighting him, and myself, this entire time?' _

Her thoughts were interrupted when the do demon entered the room from a large adjoining bathroom to offer her a warm wet washcloth, "I'm sorry…"

Rin took the wash cloth with wide eyes and used it to gently pat her eyes and red cheeks, '_He said he's sorry…he hardly apologizes to people for as long as I've noticed…he must really be hurting inside this whole time…as was I…' _

Pulling the cloth off her face to see the said man kneeling infront of her but looking at the picture of them on the side table, she took a deep breath before speaking, "Tashio-san?"

Once she had is open attention she continued, "I'm very, very sorry for my behavior and actions earlier, and…and I also want to apologize for my past behavior as well…I remember many moments in the past where I should had handled things differently in a more mature manner. I-I…I understand now that you were probably just as if not more confused as I have been growing up and how it has all piled up now…If anything…I was the most foolish for shying away from my feelings and kept writing off yours in a negative manner…"

"No, Rin-chan…"

The young woman looked up in surprise, "Y-You s-said my name…?"

Her eyes widened in surprise when the kneeling demon's golden eyes met hers, "You are wrong and correct, Rin-chan…"

Rin's chest began to heave with every breath that she took as she looked on at the dog demon with a mix of wonder and confusion, "I-I don't understand…"

"Takashi-chan, you were right about being the reason that my demon is at peace around you due to your scent, but he is also possessive of you for your safety and happiness."

Rin shook her head slowly, "W-Why?"

Feeling him gently take her hands in his big pale one, she looked down for a second before looking back up at him.

Sesshomaru's eyes became more intense, "Because I love you, Rin-chan…"

Her dark eyes grew wider and her eyelashes fluttered as she blinked in her shock, '_Did, did Tashio-san…say he…he loved…me? He didn't even speak formally this time…and his eyes…he means it…how?' _

As if reading her thoughts, he stood up and sat down next to her on the large mattress, looking odwn at their joined hands as he continued talking.

"I fought it almost as much as you did, Takashi-chan…but my inner beast grew restless and needed your scent to become calm again…at the time I also was curious as to how a quiet human girl could not only peak my inner nature…by my own conscience as well…you were so…different and unique compared to other humans I saw…I was raised to hate and despise humans by my birth mother, I tried to hate and blame my step-mother for the end of my parent's marriage, but after witnessing that she was not the reason in the beginning and how much attention and care she gave to my father and I…I couldn't hate her as I thought I should…I was…envious when my half-brother was born because now he had the attention that I never had since birth…

"When I first started school, I wanted to prove to my parents that I was still a son they could be proud of…I wanted to earn that right…then you ran into my leg when you slipped on a puddle of water in the hallway…Never in my life had I been caught off guard by anyone, much less a little girl…"

Rin gently interrupted looking away to mumble, "I'm sorry…"

She felt a clawed finger slide under her chin to pull it back towards him, Sesshomaru's gaze held hers even as he stroked her soft cheek.

"No, Takashi-chan…it was the best thing that ever happened to me and I was too young to realize it. It wasn't a pull of lust or love at the time, but interest and the need to protect what was beautiful and fragile. Instead of going to my father about it, which I should have in the beginning, I decided to test myself around you by breathing in your…intoxicating scent…wherever I was in hopes of calming down my excited inner beast…I didn't even understand in my youth why it felt…content…or happy…whenever you were in a close proximity…laughing or smiling…"

He paused for a moment to look down at their joined hands, a soft hue dusting his face that he tried to hid under his long bangs as he looked down.

Rin gulped nervously as she gathered her courage and lifted a shaking hand to the marked one on her cheek to hold it there and give him a nervous smile of encouragement.

'_Of course this is hard for him…he's a person of privacy…and yet he's telling me so much about past and inner feelings…oh Tashio-san…'_

He cleared his throat before he continued, "Soon…breathing in your scent wasn't enough…I felt the need of physical contact, any kind from the brush of your hand to a full body hug, what I neglected to remember was what to say to you after making contact with you…Whenever I ran into you at school you would run into my body so hard the smells and physical contact caught me off guard in a rush that would make things difficult for me to remember to say, and by the time I recovered you had already run away from me. I thought I had frightened you because I was older and a male demon, but each time I saw your face and eyes I didn't see a trace of fear…it was pure fascination I saw Takashi-chan…you confirmed it earlier when you said that you admired me…"

Rin looked away to feel her face getting warmer, "P-Please understand, I-I was a shy little kid…I'm sorry that I-"

Her words were cut off when he rested a finger against her lips, "Let me finish, Takashi-chan."

Her lips shivered as the pad of his finger slowly stroked her pouty lower lip, "A-alright…"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he focused on his finger inspecting her dark pink lip, "After you had skipped a grade to be in a prestigious private high school to get college credit, I found myself dreading at the idea of not having access to your presence. I finally went to my father to explain myself and seek his connections to get transferred to your school. He gave me good advice and said that I should get to know more about your personality as well as protect you from any foolish males that were taken by your looks and charms…."

He lowly chuckled as Rin's eyes grew wider to a point that she batted her eyelashes in confusion, he continued talking as he traced her open lips with a clawed finger.

"…I sat by you in many of your classes, yet you seemed disappointed with my actions and attention when I could smell your excited hormones. During my last semester you tried to avoid my eyes and any chance I made to talk to you, it was hard to give you space most days when your scent was becoming more…delectable to my senses. I gave you space whenever I could, but my inner self and mind demanded your attention, even if it was limited. When I returned from working as an intern at father's company after winter break, I was shocked and angered to learn that you had completed your entrance exams earlier than scheduled. I noticed that even your closest friends were confused by your sudden departure. I quit playing sports and any other social activity to study harder to finish school as you did in hopes of finding you again, my mother was against the idea when she learned the true reasons behind my actions. She called me weak for not being able to control my demon's desires and mocked me before the entire family at dinner.

"In the end, my Father agreed that I shouldn't push myself too much to hurt my brain, and give myself time to learn how to control myself better. I didn't care about controlling my emotions and inner beast, I was craving your scent and touch so badly…please forgive this one…In my desperation, I would smell you empty locker and desk when no one was watching just to keep myself sane…"

Rin gave him a gentle understanding smile and gentle squeezed his hand, 'The poor guy…here I thought this whole time he never cared…but in reality he was suffering this whole time!'

Nodding her head to encourage him to continue his story, Sesshomaru's finger moved from her lips to a loose strand from her brunette hair to twirl it around his finger a few times as he spoke.

"The only one who gave me open sympathy and support was my step-mother, Izayoi-sama, over the years she had become more of a mother figure to me than the one who gave birth to me whom is still distant yet overbearing. She held me when I had nightmares and couldn't sleep, brushed my hair when I became frustrated, and pulled me back to the kitchen again to learn how to control myself and become at peace with my mind and body. Surprisingly, the challenge of baking complex sweets helped me calm myself and her warm praise always encouraged me to better myself so I could be a better man growing up in everything I did.

"Once I finished at that school I went to Uni. and worked full time on my business degree while my little brothers worked at Myoga's wife's tea house to make easy cash while finishing their Senior year in public high school. I still fought to control my demon from going mad from not being near you, till one day my little brothers came home with your scent on their clothing. I followed them one day during my lunch break and looked inside the tea house window to see you. You had grown taller and your smell had become more potent…you wore a lovely kimono that day as well…I didn't know what to say or do, but before I could enter the place Inuyasha-nee had caught me and dragged me away from the window to an ally way nearby. Once we got there, we had gotten into a big fight.

Rin gasped and rested her free hand over her mouth in shock as he continued, "It was more of a rough scrap than anything else, in the end I told him the truth that I was sure that you were possibly my mate for life. He became angry and threatened to tell our father if I ever returned to the tea shop during your work hours. I was…envious…of my brother's friendship to you, even if it was brotherly devotion and affection, I was annoyed that they could become close to you and I was denied."

He paused to stare openly at the young woman before him with a look of longing in his eyes, mindful of his claws he gently squeezed her hand and held up her hair to his lips to inhale and kiss. Rin watched his movements in amazement and spoke, "That…that means the desserts from you were…"

Sesshomaru nodded to confirm her unfinished question, "Hphm, those sweets I prepared were always for you…to learn more about what you enjoyed, the kind of woman you had grown to be…When an opportunity came for me to visit, this one couldn't resist…I didn't mean for you to run into me again, but I was struck by how much you had changed…you had become a beautiful woman and your scent was now beguiling and teased my senses…You were mature, yet still young with pure innocence I had to fight myself to give you space and not frighten you…When you began to avoid this one, I once again chose to give you room and time to think. I smelled your shy desires towards this one, but I was still confused why you never acted upon them?"

Rin was tongue tied as she listened to him, 'I can't believe he felt something so strong for me that entire time…yet held himself back for me…Oh, Tashio-san..'

Much her own surprise, and his, her free hand found its way to the crescent moon hidden under his silver bangs to trail her fingers down the side of his face to his marked cheeks. His eyes shut and a soft sigh escaped his mouth, clearly savoring her touch.

"I…I'm sorry I made things difficult…" Rin muttered as she looked away to lower hand and play with the lace on her apron.

"I-I, understand that if you're not interested anymore-eek!"

She felt her free arm get tugged at the wrist, causing her to fall on her back landing on the soft comforter.

Sighing to the comfortable feeling, she then looked up in surprise to see Sesshomaru looking down over her, their hands still joined between them.

He leaned over till his forehead rested on top of her's, "Never assume, that this one would not be interested in you…my affections only grew over time…I could tell yours did as well despite the separation. Rin-chan, please…please believe and accept this one…as strange and imperfect as he is…to someday be his mate? I will only have Takashi Rin, and no one else in my life."

Rin's eyes widen and she turned her head to the side to look at him, his stoic façade was gone, there was nothing but pale emotions written all over his face. It was a face she had never thought she would ever see or dream of, all caused by plain little her.

Reaching up to brush some loose strands of his long hair behind his pointed ear, she whispered her question, "Is all that what you were planning to tell me at Miroku-san and Sango-chan's wedding?"

He nodded, "Hmph, my mother's interference in my life had nearly put your life in danger…enough was enough for me and my family…it was already inexcusable for what she had done to you when you visited the company, it enraged my demon when it smelled you so close by but were chased away by this one's mother's vile lies."

Rin gasped softly, "How did you know I was…?"

"Hmph, Yura…then later on little sister Kagome…did you love this one then…and still do now?"

The young woman's face turned red and she gulped before breathing out one word, "…hai…"

'There…I told him…now what?' Her eyes met his intense golden ones before his lids covered them as he bend down to give her a lick on the tip of her nose.

His form of affectionate contact caused a bubble to erupt inside of her, she giggled at the thought.

'Aaawww, like a puppy…' She couldn't stop herself from smiling brightly up at him as he opened his eyes to give her a small grin.

He cupped the back of her head to gently pull her head upward to meet his halfway, both their eyes closed when their lips tenderly touched for the first time.

'Now I know why I waited so long for this…my first crush…and my first kiss…it was very well worth the wait! He didn't reject me, he wants me…me...of all the people in the world he chose me…he still wants me even after all this time…Tashio-san…'

Her free hand combed through his silver locks before grabbing onto his strong shoulder to hang onto him as he licked her lower lip causing her to shiver. His chest rumbled with a low pleased purr as he continued to taste her lips.

Rin's mind spun and her sock covered toes curled in delight to his ministrations, he groaned when she shyly started to kiss him back and slowly lowered her back to the mattress.

Both moaned as he continued to kiss her and adjust himself till her was straddling over her prone body. His large hands went into her hair to run the dark strands through his fingers, her hands clutched at his broad shoulders as if afraid he would vanish into thin air like in her dreams.

Sesshomaru ended his passionate kisses to trail his tongue along her cheek before moving to her creamy neck to take deep breaths of her sweet scent.

His administrations to her neck caused her to gasp and moan, she could feel his proud smirk against her skin as he continued this new affection that she had never felt before.

'I have never done this with anyone…and its coming from Tashio Sesshomaru…maybe that's why it feels so amazing.'

Reaching a hand out of curiosity, she gently dragged her nails lightly down his scalp which caused him to growl and groan her name in ecstasy, "Rinnnn-chan…mine…"

He lightly nipped at the skin near her collar which caused her to gasp louder and lightly wither under him. She moaned when he purred and lapped at her skin, one of his hands brushed along her bare arm to wrap his fingers in hers to place her hand back on his head to sliently encourage her to once again run her nails down his head.

Rin's giggling was soon cut off by his lips that reclaimed hers with a few laps of his tongue.

However, the sensations were interrupted when a ringing sound came through the hallways towards the room. Sesshomaru growled and released Rin's lips to sit up at glare at whomever rang the doorbell.

The young human female lay back panting for air, the pleasurable waves were still ignited inside of her as she moaned and sighed in satisfaction, "What…what is it?"

Sesshomaru snorted and stood up from his perch of the bed, "Hmph, I can smell Jaken-san, he's here early for the desserts."

Reality came back to Rin from her cloud nine mind as she tried to sit up and stretch, "Oh, dear…we better help him then…"

He gently pushed her back onto the bed, she opened her mouth to protest but he covered her mouth with a finger as he kissed her on the forehead, "No, you rest…this one will take care of things."

As he stood up to walk out of the Rin sat up and called out to him, "Sesshomaru-sama?"

The dog demon stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at her with wide golden eyes.

She looked down at her lap in embarrassment, "I-I mean, will you come back?"

Before she could even blink she was hit was a powerful source that had her flat on her back again with Sesshomaru's tongue in her mouth. Both of them moaned at the new touch as they tasted each other and ran their hands over cheeks, hair, necks, and backs.

When he pulled away for her to breathe, both were panting and smiling.

Sesshomaru nuzzled her nose with his, "You finally said my name…"

Rin blushed deeper and looked away, "I-I always called you by name, Tashio-"

She was cut off when he playfully nipped her ear lobe, his warm breath on her ear caused a tingle up and down her spine, "Never my given first name, Rin-chan…"

She shuttered and moaned whenever he spoke her first name, "T-True, but-"

He cut her off again, "No, Rin-chan…my name…it sounds perfect when you say it…"

Rin timidly smiled up at him, "Sesshomaru-sa-"

His lips and tongue silently cut her off this time, but the ringing of the doorbell seemed to get on his nerves as he lowly growled and disconnected from her.

"Stay here, My Rin, I'll be back…"

Rin sighed and dropped her head back down on the mattress to sigh and smile in contentment.

'Oh wow…'

…

When she awoke she felt a cool breeze hitting her face, she was sourounded by something warm and smooth, shutting her eyes she pushed her face closer to the warm source in hopes of warming her face again. Her hard pillow rumbled and purred as she nuzzled her cheek against it, she stopped when a deep voice spoke to her, "Do you want the window closed?"

Opening her dark eyes she looked up to see a pair of warm amber eyes gazing down at her in a lazy manner. Looking around she noticed that her pillow had been Sesshomaru's chest!

'He held me when I slept? I hope I didn't snore or droll…'

He had brought her to the living room so he could recline on a fancy black leather chair that could extend the leg rest to accomidate his long legs as she rested curled up on his lap like a cat. He had even placed a red felt blanket over them, mostly her, when she had fallen asleep.

Rin didn't move as she looked back at the young demon as he was using one hand to pet and play with her brunette hair and the other to stroke her arm under the blanket.

"I-I'm sorry I feel asleep, I hope I didn't snore or anything…"

He gently pulled her head back against his chest so he could lower his nose to breath in her scent from the top of her head, "Hmph, no, you were under a lot of stress and needed a nap…you have never been a burden to this one…my Rin…"

Sighing, she snuggled back against him and watched the sunset over the city through the tall glass windows. He rested his chin on top of her head as he silently watched with her.

Rin shut her eyes and reached for his hand under the blanket to thread her little fingers through his larger digits, "Is this another dream?"

"Hmph, if it was I promise not to wake you…however, this is real and this one is more than pleased that it is."

Rin blushed and turned her head to hid her face behind her hair to mumble, "Then I just admitted to having more than one dream about being with you…"

"As have I over the years, my Rin-chan…my father told me that it was an indicator to finding one's life mate."

Rin looked up and met his eyes, "Really?"

He nodded and pecked her between the eyes, "Hmph, not a word of this to anyone, love…"

She smiled in a lazy manner and reached up to run a hand down his chest, his chest shivered and rumbled in a low purr to her touch, "Only if you not tell mine…I couldn't tell anyone because I felt embaressed…"

"Do you feel embaressed around me now?"

She looked up at him and answered honestly, "No, not at all…"

Pulling a section of her hair behind her ear so she couldn't hid from him, he gave her cheek a quick lick before looking up at the view again, "Good"

"What happens now? I just told you how I felt, then we…well, we…you know, and then I feel asleep…"

Sesshomaru smirked at her new tinge of blush and nuzzled his nose against her forehead causing her to giggle, "We will have to eventually let the others realize that we are interesting in each…"

Rin nodded in agreement and rested her head against his chest again, playing with strand of his long hair, "Of course…"

"…and I do need to eventually ask you formally if I have permission to court you properly instead of hiding behind my own shy inexperience…"

The young woman whom rested in his lap against him peeked up at him in surprise, "You're shy inexperience? I'm the one who's shy! You appear to have so much confident."

"I have confidence in managing a group of people whom fear or demand that I respect them, not wooing females, my Rin-chan…regardless of whatever you heard from gossip or the tabloids of my mother's arrangments, I have been considered very boring according to the demon females my mother always set me up with."

Rin lifted her head to cock it to the side in confusion, "Why is that? How come I never found you boring?"

He leaned down to give her peck on the forehead before leaning back to relax with her again, "As soon as I saw you that day when we were children, you had slipped on a puddle of sorts and ran into my leg, the jolt had awakened something inside of me after we made physical contact because I couldn't find the words to reprimand you. Even when I had looked down to see a cute little human girl with pig-tails and wide-rimmed glasses wearing a wet pink uniform, I was never intrigued or attracted to females ever again…"

The young woman looked at him with wide eyes, "B-but how? You said you didn't even find me attractive since high school, and I know for sure that I wasn't more good looking than other girls…"

"It was the smells, Rin-chan, in my culture we are drawn by different kinds of smells. From the food we eat to the company we keep around us. Do you wear any purfumes by chance?"

Rin shook her head and he continued, "You natural scent has always pleased my senses and demon since I was but a young boy whom still thought little girls had…cooties…I also never had the time to admire other demonesses since my focus was always drawn to you."

Rin giggled at his meantion of 'cooties', and felt in awe when he spoke of being drawn to her. Another thought caused her smile to drop though and she tried to hid it by looking away.

With a concerned look in his eyes, he cupped her chin and pulled her back to him, "What troubles you, my Rin?"

She blushed and secretly loved how he called her his, "I, I just feel guilty…is it wrong for me to feel relieved and happy for what you told me?"

Sesshomaru chuckled a bit and ran a hand down her face, "No…"

With a relieved smile, she leaned her head onto his shoulder so she could rest and nuzzle her nose into his neck as he had done to her earlier.

His moans confirmed his pleasure when she lightly kissed his adam's apple, "My Rrrrrriiiiinnnnn, if you keep doing that, I'll forget my promise of being a gentleman of courtship and mate with you in the next five minutes…"

Rin stopped what she was doing and lightly giggled, "Sorry-"

He turned his head to kiss her on the lips, "Don't apologize."

She smiled and closed her eyes to snuggle with him again.

"Sesshomaru-san?"

He purred and nuzzled her hair with his nose, breathing in her scent again, "Hmph?"

"Thank you…You've been to open and honest with me, and I want to say thank you and that…I…well…"

He opened his eyes to gaze into her dark ones, she looked down feeling her face turn warm, "You stole my heart the first time I saw you…and I too was never interested in anyone ever again…they just weren't you and I-"

He gently cut her off with a loving kiss before releasing her to whisper the last of her sentence, "I…I have always loved you…"

Sesshomaru wrapped his strong arms around her waist and back, pulling her small body against his he whispered in her ear, "As I love you, my Rin…."

* * *

_I'm sorry but I decided to stop it there due to too many runny noses and wwwwaaaayyyyy too many places this could go…sorry to those who were hoping for a lemon or more intimate conflict…sorry need to go blow my nose…_

* * *

Cut Scene #1

Yura snarled at the dog demoness and slammed her fists on her desk, "I've had enough of this! I've had enough centuries of your bulls*%&! For years I have watched you hurt my boss and his family who have been nothing but respectful and kind to all of us like family, now you have crossed a line!"

Lady Inukimi growled and looked down at the secretary, "I could get you fired for this disrespect..."

Yura gave off a bitter laugh, "Ha! Go ahead! after everything I have seen and heard over these years this will be a great excuse for retirement!"

"You have forgotten your place-"

"-and you haven't learned NOTHING from yours! Your son has suffered for years and you were never there for him to notice, and whenever you do get involved in his life you only want to control him like one of your lackeys!"

Lady Inukimi growled with her teeth gritting, "You will listen to me-"

Yura cut her off again, "No! You listen, I and the rest of this family and company have had enough of your b*$^!en ways and I'm going to tell ya that enough is enough! Seriously, all you do is bitch about every little freakin problem in your life and meaningless problems, crying and whining like a little bitchy bitch! Because that is what you are! Lady Inukimi, the mistress of all BItchdum is what they should call you!

I mean you were probably conceived on mount b*$^! Where five sages of bitchdum all gathered on the peaks of mount bitch to proclaim your birth, the future queen of B*$^!es and make everyone's life a living Hell because you ARE SUCH A B*$^! !"

Cut scene #2

Sesshomaru flashbacks:

'Why does this smart little human female cause my inner beast to purr in delight to her intoxicating smell, the way the sun shines on her dark hair, the warm blushes that coated her creamy cheeks whenever she looked in my direction, her bright brown eyes and smile that cause the strange sensations in my stomach that make air difficult to breathe? She couldn't have case a spell on me, she wasn't a miko or demon slayer like her friends, and she always seemed to avoid me whenever she could...I'm used to the superior position I have over others, it comes with the territory of being an alpha male, yet I could never understand her supposed fear. There was never true fear in her eyes, it looked and smelled more like nervousness and embaressment really. I never understood females, demon or human, growing up and perhaps never will, but little Takashi Rin was different. While the other less significant females at school and my father's work place would literally show me with gifts and attention, little Rin would avoid me and act shy whenever she was in my presence or even the same room as her.

My body and mind felt drawn to this odd female every few days, her scent and shy nature seemed to beckon me like a hunter chasing its mysterious pray. It became a new challenging game for me to play each day at that annoying excuse for a school system, my so-called friends and allies never knew of my new found activity/hobby. It wasn't until I had physically made contact


End file.
